PenPal
by Lady IkoYume
Summary: When planning staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas break, Severus Snape recives a letter from his mother to tell him to come home it will change his life completely. Starts off young Snape. Then a time skip to 5th year in book. SeverusXOC,Fem!HarryXDraco
1. Chapter 1: The Letter…revised

First Harry Potter, so be nice and also this chapter been beta-read and fixed by Fantasyy-Freak.

And thank you very much Fantasyy-Freak, for accepting my story and betaing it.

And for the those who still review for the first chapter…

Fairuza

Kya

Thank you…and here is new and improved Chapter 1 to PenPal

* * *

Chapter 1: The letter…revised

Severus Snape sighed for what it felt like the thousandth time in the matter of two hours.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he reread the letter that his mother sent him.

'Mother, I honestly don't know what was going through your mind when you sent me this despicable letter.'

After he was done reading it he folded it back up, placing it back into the original envelope it came from and hid it in his bag just in case James and his gang of Gryffindor's decided to pay him a visit.

Being on the train for more than three hours was already getting to his head…

Severus' head snapped up when the trolley lady slammed the door open.

"Anything for you young sir?"

"Just tea would be fine."

"10 Sickles and 3 Knuts then please." She said; as she got the tea ready for him.

Severus didn't say anything as he handed the money to her as he reached out for the tea set.

In a manner of minutes Severus was taking small sips of his jasmine and honey tea.

After some careful thinking Severus pulled out the letter once again but this time he had a clear head.

He didn't know why but the idea of having a friend or a pen pal in the matter would be something else that he hasn't faced yet.

Severus put the letter away again as he heard James Potter talking down the narrow hallway.

Quickly pulling down the blind over his window as he waited for the voices to pass his door.

After a while Severus breathed a sigh of relief as they didn't stop by his door.

When he put the final loop on the string to the hook, Severus finished his tea and decided to relax of the rest of the train ride.

But a simple question still rang through his mind…

'Why is mother making me do this?'

* * *

Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2: Telling him…revised

And another revised chapter from Fantasyy-Freak and thank you so much again.

And thank you for these people for reviewing…

UnicornsandCentaurs

MisIzzy

Wren Inu-Chu RyuChi

And now, enjoy this newly betaed chapter of PenPal

* * *

Chapter 2: Telling him…revised

Severus was the last one to leave the train because he decided that he was in no rush to be returning home this year.

'Or any other year.' Severus said to himself as used his magic to shrink his last item and placed it in his pocket.

He was already 16 going on 17 in a matter of a few weeks and he just got nominated to be the head boy because of his near perfect records; his attendance record had no marks; he was passing all of his class with perfect scores and he was also a member of the Quidditch team ever since his third year at Hogwarts.

But returning home, Severus knew his father must be in a local pub because the house was quite…

For the time being…

When he reached the front door, he didn't have time to raise his hand up because his mother already opened the door and was smiling brightly at him.

Severus was about to say something but his mother already beat him to it with a fierce hug.

"Oh my darling baby boy!" The older woman said as she tightened the hug, already knowing her sons face was glowing a light pink.

"MOTHER!" Severus nearly yelled when he heard the words come out of his mother's mouth.

"Oh come now Severus, you know that I am saying the truth and you know that I don't embarrass you with words like that in front anybody, only when it's you and me by ourselves."

His mother smiled as she felt her son's arms wrapped softly around her.

"Now, I want you ask something of you Severus…" His mother started as she pulled away slowly, "Did you, by any chance, already get that letter?"

Severus nodded as he opened his muggle coat up and pulled out a folded envelope.

"Ah! That's good, now come in, come in, we have a lot to discuss and I know by reading your eyes that you have some questions for your dear old mother."

Severus rolled his eyes as he followed his mother into the kitchen.

He knew that his mother wanted to tell him something but she was buying herself some time by looking through all the cabinets.

"Mother, is there something else that you want to tell me?"

Severus raised an eye brow when he saw his mother stop what she was doing.

When she turned around, he held his emotions in as he saw her nibbling on her lower lip...and that could mean only one thing...

She did something without telling him...

"Mother I already know when you do that, you did something without giving me some time to prepare for it."

Still nibbling on her lower lip and now rubbing her hands together in a worried manner, she sat down and looked her son in the eye.

"Mother..."

He was cut off when his mother gently raised her hand to cut him off.

"You know that I love you Severus and as your mother, I have to make some difficult choices in life that involves your life."

Severus didn't say anything as he watched again as his mother took another deep breath in and let it out slowly from her nose.

"My son..." Eileen reached over and put her delicate hand over his and said the next few words that would and could change everything in her son's life, "You are betrothed..."

* * *

Review if you like…


	3. Chapter 3: Accepting and finding out!

First of all, I would like to say thank you too

UnicornsandCentaurs - thank you SO much for reviewing this story and for that, I made this chapter just for you!

Fairuza

MisIzzy

Well, Im very happy to say that I got 3 reviewsthank you and please enjoy the story, and btwchapter 4, 5, and 6 are already doneso please review for them and tell me if you like them and what you want to see in the coming up chapters...

* * *

Chapter 3: Accepting and finding out!

"IM WHAT!?!" Severus yelled while standing up from his spot.

Severus forced himself to calm down when he saw a quick flash of fear passed his mothers eyes.

"Sorry mother..." Severus said in a low tone as he sat back down.

"I know son, me too but please for me Severus, please do this for me."

The room fell silent for a while until Severus spoke up.

"Who is she?"

Eileen was silent for a while. "Remember my friend that I told you about once or twice that moved to America for something different."

Severus thought about it for a while, then if finally came to him, so he nodded in a response.

Eileen smiled to her son but a trouble looked swiped over her face and let out a deep sigh before she started again.

"My friend has a daughter about a year younger than you and my friend has a husband is about the same one like mine, so she wrote to me a few days ago to see if her youngest daughter gets married with my youngest son and in my own words Severus, I already know that you will make an excellent husband and a wonderful father. So please Severus, you are the only one that can save her."

Severus looked up to see his mother eyes glossing with tears.

His father isnt the most loving man or the most caring either. He could handle it but his sisters couldnt, they got married the moment they went into age of marriage and left the house in two days time.

Severus let out a deep sigh, almost like his mothers just a few moments ago, as he placed his face into his hands.

The room fell silent again....

He picked up his head as he felt his mother hand wrapping around his in a comforting manner

"I know that it is a very hard..."

"I'll do it..." Severus said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Oh you will be surprised how fast his mothers features had changed. In a heart beat she was already hugging him and saying "thank you" rapidly.

With a smile on her face she served Severus his tea and went to her bedroom to write a quick letter to her friend, telling her that her son agrees to the marriage.

Attaching it to her owls leg, it flew off the moment it got orders.

Eileen walked in the kitchen to find her son reading the letter that she sent to him.

"How many times have you read that letter?" She asked in a cool and calm voice.

Severus thought about it for a while when he started to rub his eyes and answered his mother truthfully, "I really dont know, I do believe that I lost count when I was on the train."

Eileen smiled as she turned her back to her son to refill the teapot.

"You know my friend also sent me a picture of her daughter along with the letter just incase that you said yes."

Eileen looked of her shoulder quickly to see her son looking up at her.

Reaching in a front pocket, she pulled out a fair size photo and gave it to her son.

Severus study the picture for a while.

A girl with pail skin, dark brown hair; pulled back, curls, with the most crystal blue eyes that he has ever seen.

"So is she a witch or a muggle?"

"A witch just like her mother."

"Alright but what kind is she?"

Eileen pause for a moment before putting her hand under her chin and gave a thoughtful look to the ceiling.

"I do believe shes just like her mother again, a Transformation witch."

Severus looked at his mother with a odd look of confusion.

"Do you mean like transformation to her Animagi or..."

Eileen gave a small smile as she sat across her son and shook her head.

"Or something like a boggart."

Severus leaned back feather into his chair while a small wave of fear was rolling off of him.

"My friend and her daughter has this ability to look at something, even from a book, and then transform into it but when she got married to her husband, she didnt know about the story about his family name."

"Why. What is the families last name? But most of all, what is the girl I am to be married named?"

"Her name is Aura and she is a Leeds...."

* * *

Now...for the ones who dont know about the history behind the Leeds famil...then I highly suggest that you start guessing and if you want to take a guess, then be my guest and Ill make the next chapter in your honor and for the ones who already know the name well, then you are on the right path and yes, the story it going to very inserting...


	4. Chapter 4: Good News or Bad News?

First of all, I would like to say thank you too…

MisIzzy

Fairuza

Well I only got 2 reviews this time, but I guess it's better than nothing…

And second of all... nobody got it right!!! But don't worry, because in chapter 7, every thing is going to be explained...

Please enjoy the story…

* * *

Chapter 4:Good News or Bad News?

The next day Severus hoped the sky would be filled with dark clouds like the day before and would block out the morning sun.

But his wish didn't come true as the sun slowly warmed his room up and then finally…the sun rays hit him directly in his face.

Releasing a deep throat growl and a huff of air, he flopped to his other side, hoping to get some more rest.

But that was short lived when he heard loud knocking coming from down stairs.

After a moment of silent Severus swore he heard low murmuring coming from the first story of the house.

Truthfully, he was expecting the front to slam and then his parents fighting but a low cry came out instead.

He sat up in bed when he heard the crying intensify coming from the lower rooms.

Severus got up, put on his morning robe and went down stairs to see his mother crying in the living room.

"Mother, what's wrong?"

"He's dead Severus…he's dead…"Eileen said as she pulled out her hanker-shift and silently blew into it.

"Who's dead mother?" Severus said as he began to walk down the steps and towards his mother.

"Your father Severus…" Eileen said as low but weak voice, as she wrapped her arms around herself, as if she was trying to find some comfort in this news.

Severus stopped in his tracks as he leaned against the railing for the stairs as he mind began to race, "What…how?"

"Last night…"Eileen started, "You father was in a brawl in the local pub and it got too out of hand and somebody shot your father in the heart, the bobbies told me that he died almost instantly."

Before Severus could say something else, a green flash came out of the fire and a low 'pop' came out Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, sir, what do we owe this pleasant surprise?" Eileen said as she tried to get up but the news still affected as her knees gave out and made her sit back down on the couch.

Albus held his hand up as he gently instructed her to sit down.

"It has came to my attention about the news of the passing of your loved one but I really need to tell you something. Do not believe what the bobbies tell you, a wizard was the killer behind your husband death."

The room fell silent as Eileen slumped to the floor and let out a sob.

Severus pushed himself off the railing to comfort his mother.

He knew that his father wasn't really somebody to be crying over but his mother still loved him with all her heart.

"Now, I need to tell you both something else. It seems Eileen, that your Aunt Millicent left you a three story house in the wizardry world."

Severus looked up from his broken mother locked eyes with Dumbledore with a skeptical look on his face.

"Dumbledore, sir, with all due respect, I highly suggest that you…"

Severus was about to finished this sentence but when a Golden Eagle swoops in your window and lands on the railing some what near you, it kind would want you make it look at it.

"What the bloody hell is that thing?" Severus said as started to back up some.

"I do believe it's an eagle my dear boy, but the question is, why is it away from it's natural region?" Albus said as he took a daring step forward and reached it's hand to it.

The Eagle immediately looked at Albus and squawked in annoyance when he got too close.

"Oh, dear me!" Eileen said as she forced herself to get up and walk to the bird, "It must be the reply from yesterday…"

Eileen mumbled incorrectly as she excused herself as she walked towards the kitchen.

"A reply my dear boy?" Albus said with a small twinkle in his eyes.

Severus didn't say anything as he started to stare at the large bird.

"You were going about a house that my great Aunt Millicent left a house to my mother…?"

"Well my boy, it's really for you, you and your mother are able to live in it for the time being but until you get married, the land and the title deed will go under your name."

Severus unsoundly leaned against the railing, almost completely forgotten the Eagle.

Albus watched with amused look on his face as the eagle flutter it's wings a little bit only to land directly on Severus shoulder.

Severus froze in quite fear as the eagle looked at him and then it did something unexpected.

It held up a talon like claw close enough Severus face so he can see it.

Out of his own curiosity, unlashed the small little top from it's container and took a small piece of paper that he never seen before.

"A white piece of paper with blue and red lines? I do believe it's from the Americans!" Albus said as he walked over to the same couch where Eileen just fallen into just a few moments ago and took out a small leather bag, "Lemon Drops?" Albus asked as he offered some to Severus.

Severus shook his head in a navigate response as he roll out the small piece of paper, after a moment of reading the quickly written scribble he came to a conclusion that it was an address.

'Does she want me start writing right away or what?' Severus asked himself as he lead the eagle to the dining room and he grabbed the small cup that held the milk and filled it with small pieces of red meat and was about to offer it to the large bird but watched at it swooped down and grab a small mouse, with it large talons, that was scraping by; flew back to the window seal and began to enjoy it's meal.

Eileen came in just in time too see the eagle land on the window seal and start to eat it's meal.

Severus looked back as his mother, eyes widening when he saw a small twitch above her right eye.

"So…" Eileen started to rub her hands together nervously because she had a small fear when it comes or rodents in the her house, "About that house that my aunt gave me?" was the last thing she said as she passed out on the floor.

Severus let out a deep sigh and moved his mother to the couch, "I guess I should get the things ready…"

* * *

Oh and btw, if you don't know what bobbies are or what it means, it means 'Officers' and a pub means a bar in English/American terms.

Thank you for reading this chapter, please review!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Moving and Leaving…

Chapter 5: Moving and Leaving…

The moving part was okay…

Albus pulled some strings with the ministry so Eileen and Severus were allowed to use their magic to shrink some personal items and move them to the new three story house.

It was just recently built, only a few months old with a sixteen acre property to go with it.

"What was your aunt thinking when she built this home?" Severus said he accepted the tea cup and the saucer from the house elf.

Eileen gave her son a small but warming smile as she thanked the house elf, "MY aunt? My dear boy, I do believe that through me, she is too, your aunt!"

Once in a while Severus would bring down his inner wall for just his mother.

Soon a snicker was heard in the large room…

Eileen looked up to see her son, with a broad smile on his face, and was trying to use the large tea cup to cover up his lower half his face.

"Ah but mother dearest, you have a more closer connection to her by blood and also by your former families name."

Eileen opened her mouth to say something but closed it back up.

Saying nothing as she lifted the large cup to her lips to hide the smile that was forming on her lips.

This has been the most that she has gotten out of her son, even when her husband was still alive, her son has always been to himself when he came home from school but only talk to her when she was by herself in a room.

"Severus, I know that it has been only a week since I got the approval from my friend that you may start talking and sending letters to her daughter but why haven't sent a single letter to her?"

Eileen smiled as she watched a light pick hue going across her sons' cheeks.

"You like her already do you my son?" Eileen said as she got up to walk to the tapping noise that was coming from the window, but had enough time to do a quick playful pinch on Severus cheek.

Severus stiffen inwardly as he pulled away from his mother.

He was planning to start writing to Aura when he returns back to Hogwarts from another three weeks from now but he knew that he had no other choice but to start writing to her.

"How about you do a quick description of yourself, and talk about your favorite thing to do when you're at Hogwarts!"

Severus let out a small groan as he got up and went up to his bedroom.

Eileen smiled as she watched her son climbed the stairs.

'Now I wonder who this is from?' Eileen said as she walked back to her spot.

* * *

Some where in America!

"Hey Aura! Hold up chicka!"

A girl about 5'2 stopped in her tracks, letting her brown curls bounce around her face.

"Yes?" She replied as she turned around to see two girls running towards her in a light run.

"Where are you going? I thought you said that you were planning to stay here for the Christmas break?" A girl with dark black hair with hazel eyes came right next to her.

"Well I thought so, but…" Aura started as she put down her duffle bag next to her.

"But what? Did something bad happen?" Replied the other one, dark green eyes looking at her with worry in them.

Aura looked up to her friend putting a lock of strawberry-blond hair behind her ear.

"No Mary, my mother just wrote to me a few days ago saying that she is asking her friend from England to see if her youngest son is available!"

Both girls looked at Aura, then at each other, then back at Aura.

"And the what happen?"

"Well Yoli, (AN. Yolanda for short!) I really don't know till I get home and I find out from my mother…"

All three girls fell silent but Mary looked up with a wide smile on her face as she gently nudge Yoli on the side.

"So is he hot?"

Both, Yoli and Mary, started to snicker when Aura looked up with a light pink on her cheeks.

"GIRLS! Can we, just one moment stop thinking about that for a moment and start thinking about me…I mean…what if he's like my father?" Aura said low whisper, not just only for her friends to hear her but out of fear also.

Both girls smiles dropped as they began to worry about their best friend.

"Oh girl, I'm sorry…we were just thing how great it would be for you to have a boyfriend to take you away from all that reading that you do…"

"I know, but I just hope that he'll be the type that will listen to me and will like me… for me…not because I have the same thing like my mother and I just found out that my breed of witch is very rare…maybe that's why mother is trying to marry me off to somebody that she knows and…"

"No more talky!" Yoli cut of her off by waving her arms around, "Less talky, more flying!"

"Yesh mashter!" Aura said while slurring on the side of her tongue.

All three girl started to laugh as some of the tension left them. They said their good byes and promised to have a sleep over back the dorms before school starts again.

Aura waited till her friends were far enough to be not notice by any one near her, but they are the only ones who knew about her little family's little secret…

Shrugging off her long heavy coat, she whispered a inactions spell.

Soon, two bat like wings sprouted from her back and started to flap around.

"As my grandmother used to say, 'The sooner, the better!'" Aura said as she used her dragon-like tail to pick up her duffle bag and started to head towards her next designation…

The pine barrens of New Jersey.

* * *

So likey or no likey…I was trying to come up with an idea, but read the next chapter to find out more about Aura family secret. And yes, I have a wonderful idea about Auras' two friends…


	6. Chapter 6: Taking it all in…

First of all I would like to say thank you too:

Kya

MisIzzy

Fairuza

* * *

Chapter 6: Taking it all in…

Severus sat down on his new study area in the privacy of his bedroom.

Pulling out a piece of parchment paper and a new quill, he started to think about what he should write first.

__

Aura,

About a week from today, my mother sent me a letter stating that she needed me to be home immediately.

When I got here, my mother told me about the arrange marriage.

Truthfully, I was a little bit at not believing my mother at first because I really don't what to think of it.

But after a while and careful thinking, I've accepted and I do believe we need to get to know each other a little bit more before our mothers tells us the marriage date before it is too late.

Severus T. Snape

Severus put the parchment paper on the window seal to dry as he went down stairs to see what came in before he wrote the letter.

* * *

"I'M WHAT!?!" Aura shrieked on top of her lungs as she pasted herself around the large living room.

"But darling…" Aura mother started.

"But what mother, when I read the letter that you sent to me and saying that it was very important, but I really didn't expect this!"

The room fell silent as Aura stopped pacing for a while.

"I'm gonna spend the week with grandpappy…" Aura said a low tone before she ran up to her bedroom and started to get her things ready for the coming up week.

Alice could only watched as her daughter run and inwardly flinch when she heard the door being slammed.

Alice waited for a while before she took the same path as her daughter took that lead to brightly oddly colored door.

'These young girls and their day-to-day things.' Alice said to herself as she gently knocked on her daughters door.

After a few moments of silence, a low voice broke through the silence that allowed access to the other side of the door.

"Mother…"

"Aura, before you start, please allow your mother to explain her reasons."

Aura didn't turn around to look at her mother, but was still unloading her dirty cloths from her duffle bag as going on the process of laying out her clean cloths.

"Aura, darling, I know this was a big shocker for you but I know my friend from all they way since we were little, and even though I moved away, we are still the best of friends and about me betrothing you to her youngest son was one of the wises choices that I have made ever since I thought about having you."

Aura stopped what she was doing and sat on her bed.

"What is his name?" Aura asked as she began to look around the room for no apparent reason.

"Severus Snape, dreary."

"And do I need to know anything else?" Aura said as she got up from her sitting spot and started to re-pack her duffle bag again.

"He is 16 going on 17 next month; I do believe his birthday is on the 9th, and he just got nominated to be perfect boy for the next year from the school that he his attending right now and from what my friend told me, Severus loves to read…a lot!"

A sudden look of interest flash through Auras eyes before she went back to packing.

"I have a picture from my friend, and I need to contact with her about the acceptance from you." Alice said as she pulled out a fair size photo and placed it on Aura's bed before leaving her to call her father-in-law to tell him that his granddaughter was going over.

Aura waited till she heard the door quite 'click' sound before she turned around to look at the photo that was on her pillow.

As if being activated by her magical powers, the photo started to move on it's own to show a young man, reading a fare size leathery bound book in his lap.

Aura almost gasped out loud when he looked up, _such dark coal eyes _the voice rang in her head.

She felt like if she was in a trance like state. Aura knew that she, some how, she knew that this guy was going to be something else.

"Aura darling?"

Aura practically jumped when she heard her mothers voice coming through the other side of the door.

"Yes mom?" Aura yelled as she tried to hide the surprise in her voice.

"Grandpappy said to bring some onions and carrots on the way over and some meat also, I'll give you some money for the week."

"All right mom, I'll be down in a sec."

Aura looked down at the picture again to see that it went back to a normal looking picture.

"Severus Snape…Aura Leeds Snape…hum!" Aura said as she placed the photo in a special pocket that she made from the inside, "It has a nice ring to it…"

* * *

Please review…


	7. Chapter 7: Discovering a lot of things…

First of all, I would like to say thank you too…

kyakaytoneroko

The Great Hoodoo!

MisIzzy

Fairuza

o.O…oh wow…I got four reviews…I feel special :B

And second, please enjoy this chapter, this chapter itself is quite self explainory…please enjoy…

* * *

Chapter 7: Discovering a lot of things…

Three days has passed when Severus sent out his letter and it was yesterday when he got a letter back from Aura.

It was already late into the night. He took his time reopening the envelope that held the letter that Aura sent to him.

Sitting down on his chair near the fire as he re-read the letter again…

__

Severus,

It seems our mothers still had their Slytherin ways when they arrange for us to be married.

But before we start writing letters to one another, I ask of you for this one tiny favor. When I am at home and when my father is around, can you knowledge me as your friend, I don't want to sound rude and hurtful but my father is not a very understanding man; he still doesn't want to grasp the concept that I have magical powers like as my mother but on the bright side, when I am at school or when I am with my grandfather, you may refer to me what ever you wish.

And in your last letter you want us to get to know about each other better.

So here's a little about me…

The school that I'm going to is located in the Bermuda Triangle, only magical begins are able to see a the correct path so we don't get lost.

My house colors are a brownish-green, and gold. And the house symbol is the Texas Diamond-Back Rattlesnake.

I have three best friends, Mary and Yoli and Maria.

And I live in the pine barrens of New Jersey.

I live in a lavish home but I prefer the woody parts where my grandfather lives.

I have six older brothers, all are wizards.

I love urban ledges, epically the one that is connected to my family name.

I have transformation powers just like my mother and love using them.

And I took a test so I can be in the same year as my friends, so that means I'm going to be starting my seventh year next year and I'm trying to be come house resistive for the women side and I think that's it for now, write back soon and don't be afraid to ask me if you have any more questions.

Sincerely,

Aura Leeds.

P.S. If you still wondering what I'm talking about the urban legend that is connected with my family name, here a picture that I can transform myself into…

Severus gently put the letter away as he pulled out a white sheet of paper.

He opened it up to see a demon like creature in battle mode, he started to read the descriptions again that were labeled all around the beast.

__

Horse like head and feet…

Horns of a antelope…

Body of a kangaroo…

Three webbed claws…

Wings of a bat…

Sharp teeth and glowing red eyes…

And a "Devils" tail…

Severus read the name at the bottom of the page before he went off to bed.

__

"The New Jersey Devil"

* * *

Aura took her time getting up, she looked over to the side table and read the small clock reading 7:00 AM.

Already knowing that her grandfather is already awake and is about getting ready to go outside to make more fire wood but he's going to be in a surprise when he has about a pile of fire wood ready for the next two months.

"Carnflabit girl!"

Aura burst out into a full laughter when she heard her grandfather yelling from the window.

She got her clothes ready for the day as she walked in the connected bathroom and took a quick warm shower to wake up and get ready for the rest of the week ahead.

Getting dress fast as her grandpappy walked in with a small amount of fire wood in his arms.

"So do you have any dinner plans for today pappy?" Aura said as she pulled on her old boots.

"I was ah thinkin' 'bout steak today? What you think?"

"I think that sounds mighty fine to me pappy, I'm gonna head out now and get some things form the market, you need any?"

Aura watched as her grandfather looked up at the ceiling and started to scratch his chin as he started to thing, "Get me some of those beef strips that you like so much and bring some things for the chili that I'm makin' fer 'morrow 'night."

"The usual things pappy?"

"The usual darlin'"

Aura smiled to her grandfather as she head out the door and started walking to the corner market.

* * *

Eileen watched as her son was taking his sweet time eating his breakfast while reading a large book about defenses against the dark arts.

"You sneaked out of your room last night…" Eileen said as she took another bite for her toast.

"Yes I did…" Severus replied in a low tone as he took another bite of the warm crumpet.

"What for, if you mother may ask?"

"Because I was parched and I wanted a glass of water." Severus said as he took a small bite of toast that had just came out of the toaster.

It was paschal white lie, he did get a glass of water but he read the letter right after words.

Eileen said a low response as she took another sip of her morning tea, smiling inwardly as she knew the next question was going to shock her son.

"So has my future daughter-in-law wrote back to you lately?"

Severus nearly choked on his tea when the words that came out of his mothers mouth.

"MOTHER!"

Eileen couldn't hold back her laughter as she saw a flash of pink slide across her sons face.

"Oh if my grandbabies inherit your blushing, they will be so adorable!"

Severus got up slowly and started to back away from his rambling mother.

"Oh what if one of them inherit your black hair but have the crystal eyes and the curly hair from Aura! Oh my grandbabies will be beautiful!"

"But mother, I'm still in school!" Severus yelled from the second floor.

"I can still dream you know!"

Eileen let out another laugh when she heard her son groan but it was from a greater distance inside the house.

'Must be around the third floor.' Eileen said as she walked around the house.

* * *

****

ATTENTION UK PEOPLE!!!!!

I am need of your help, I need somebody to explain of your word meanings, like for an example, a restroom in the US is called the Loo in the UK, and the word Police Man in the US is called Bobbies in the UK, please just tell be anything that you know…that can help me because I want Aura start practicing the English Language before she meets Severus in the later chapters.

Please help me…

Oh! And please review!


	8. Ch 8: Thinking and thinking some more…

First of all, I would like to say thank you too…

kyakaytoneroko- thank you!

hermoine snape- thank you, I hope you like this chapter…

Chapter 8: Thinking and thinking some more…

* * *

After a while of hiding and waiting for his mother to stop talking about the images of her feature grandbabies, and after she was already counting how many she would like and then the worst part came when she started to name them.

Severus came back down to his bedroom and started to write a repose letter to Aura.

__

Aura,

I have read your letter and I will honor your wishes, just write to me a head of time before you head home so I can start referring you as just a friend.

It would seem that you came from a very inserting family.

Well I come form a large family also, I have two older sisters and four older brothers, and yes, I am the last one like you.

I'm just received a letter from my school that I am one of the top four to nominated to be perfect boy for my school.

I will be going back to school the following in two more weeks. My favorite subjects are potions and the defense against the dark arts.

I only have one friend, Lucius Malfoy, but he already gradated last year and now currently courting his girlfriend since his 5th year.

I really don't have any other friends other than him.

I still play Quidditch for my house team, I'm the one or the two beaters.

Severus stopped for a moment as he read the letter; he didn't know what to write next.

It's like, for him to write more to her, he needed to see her face to face and get to know her personally.

He got up and started to walk around his room.

Once in a while, he would look at the photo frame that held Aura head shot in it.

As he was lost in his thought, his mother knocked mildly on the wooden door before she opened it up all the way.

Eileen smiled slightly as she saw the parchment paper on her son's desk before getting his attention.

"Severus?"

Severus looked over to the side to see his mother but before he was able to say something, she handed him a letter, "It's from Dumbledore." Eileen said in a soft tone before she walked out of his room, to leave him with his privacy.

Severus looked down to open the letter, 'Could be really it?' he asked himself before pulling out the letter.

__

Dear Severus Tomas Snape,

Congratulations, I would like to inform you…

Severus couldn't believe what he was reading. He had to read the letter three times and pinch himself in the back of his hand to see this was all a dream.

'I made it…I made head boy!'

* * *

Aura was hovering the pot of fresh chili that was summering on the black burner in the corner of the kitchen.

Her head shot up when she heard him cuss and slammed the door behind him.

"What the matter pappy?"

Her grandfather sighed as he kicked off is heavy boots near the door and walked towards the chimney.

"It's them Darsley boys again, they been taken' the rabbits from the huntin' traps that I set out there."

A devilish smile formed on Aura lips as she turned the chili again, three time clock wise and four time counter-clock wise.

"Hey pappy? What time in the mornin' do you think them boys come over to steal our food?"

Aura watched her sat back on his chair and let out a deep breath.

"I see them ah runnin' when I open up the back door so I can get more fire wood, so I say about day break…"

Aura sat herself next to her grandfather and she started to come up with a plan.

"How long have they been bothering you pappy?"

Her grandfather looked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of his granddaughter smile, "Fer 'bout ah while now. I say, oh, when the cold air start coming in…"

Aura thought to herself as she started to pull out the indigents for a simple but large cornbread that she was planning to make, 'It must be sometime after I left for school after the Thanksgiving break…'

"Just leave everything to me pappy and I'll make sure them boys won't be bothering you again."

* * *

Turning for the 5th time in bed, Severus knew that he couldn't go to sleep.

With all the things that are in his mind, especially about one topic.

James Potter and his gang of friends.

Somehow he knew that Potter is going to find way to get Aura way from him.

He started to think of a small plan when he entered the loo and started to think of a plan.

* * *

I know it's short and all but i had a hard time thinking about this chapter. Well I think that's it for now, but still I would like some help form the U.K. so I can get better acquainted in their own way of speaking…

Review please!


	9. Chapter 9: Shocks and laughter

First of all, I would like to say thank you too…

kyakaytoneroko

Ninjamonkey8

And here is another chapter…

* * *

Chapter 9: Shocks and laughter...

Severus groaned as he got up in a sitting position from his bed.

Only three days are left till Christmas Eve would come and he finally decided to give Aura her first gift from him.

'But what?' Severus asked himself as he pulled of bed.

He could ask his mother but then she would want to drag him everywhere and make him blush by saying her little comments but he did needed to pick up a few things from dragon alley for the rest of the semester.

'Maybe I could use that as an excuse to get out of the house and take my time to look around.' Severus said as he gather his cloths for the day and headed towards the loo.

After a few moments of bathing and going through in his mind what would Aura would like, Severus finally stepped out of his privet room and headed down stairs to see his mother writing a letter.

"Mother, I would be heading out to Diagon Alley, I need to gather more items for the coming up semester, do you need for me to acquire anything that you might like?"

Eileen had a moment of thinking for a moment before she shook her head, "None that I can think of at the moment. But do take your time Severus and look for something nice for Aura, something that matches her eyes and the completion of her skin."

Eileen said in calm and even tone before she took another small sip of her herbal tea.

Before Severus could walk out the front door, his mother called out for him.

Biting back a deep sigh as he stopped walking and turned around to see his mother holding a letter towards him.

"Here, take this to Gringotts Wizarding bank first and let the goblins do the rest, have a great time!"

Severus didn't say anything as he head out towards Diagon Alley.

* * *

Aura came in the house, laughing her ass off as she set the dead rabbits on the butchers table before she took her time walking to the fire place.

"What you laughin' fer girl?"

Aura looked over to her grandfather with a big smile on her face.

"Those boys won't be bothin' you for sometime pappy, cuz' I scared them good!" Aura said as she burst into a new set of giggles again.

A wide grin spread over his face as watched his granddaughter walk to the fire place, sat down near the fire, "Tell me."

"Well you see, I was lookin' fer them fer a while but when I heard talkin' that's when I knew it was them. Then all scared like, I ran at full speed to them and at first they were all scared and all but when I told them about a huge and scary monster was chancin' me around. But at first they didn't believe me and I told them that the rabbits were food for it and they should leave it alone. And they laugh at me but I showed them, I told them to look out and then I left after I heard them talking and moving about again, that's when I did it pappy, I used my powers to transform into the families name. Oh shoot, I wish you were there pappy, they ran like a couple of yellow-bellies and before I flew back over here, I swore I heard one of them sayin' that he peed in his pants."

Before Aura could start laughing again, her grandfather already beat her to it.

* * *

Severus took his time as he walked through the heavy snow.

His first stop was his mothers letter.

Walking in through the bronze doors, he walked right up to a open register.

After a moment of silence, the small goblin looked up from the long scroll in it's hands and gave Severus a sneer look that made any person cringe in fear, but somehow, this didn't effect Severus.

"May I help you with something sir?" The goblin asked as he readjusted the glassed on the tip of it's long nose.

"My mother wanted me to give you this and I acquire to make a withdraw." Severus said as he pulled out the letter from the hidden space that he hid in his coat.

The goblin didn't waist no time as he took the letter from Severus hand and started to read it in a low mumble like voice.

After a while the goblin attitude began to change as he looked up at Severus and back down at the letter.

"Are you Severus Tomas Snape, sir?"

Severus queried an eyebrow before he nodded his head gently.

"Oh a thousand pardons sir, please right this way sir!" The goblin said in a slightly frightened voice as he practically jumped off his stool.

Severus just followed the goblins he began to notice most of everybody was stopping and staring at him as he walked to the back area were they held the trolley to go under ground.

Ignoring the fact the goblin was now acting all jittery and was keeping his eyes on the tracks made Severus wonder what was written in that letter.

Soon the small trolley came to small halt as the goblin jumped off and held the door open for Severus.

"Ah, here we are young sir, volt 529." The small Goblin said as he placed the key in it place and allowed the volt to open in it's own.

When the large, very heavy door opened, Severus couldn't help himself as his jaw slacked in awe but mostly in shock…

From one end to the other end and from the bottom to the sealing…was filled with mountains and stacks and small hills of jewels and Galleons all over the place.

'Who or what is my great aunt anyway?' Severus asked himself as he took out a small leather pouch and started to filled it up with handfuls of galleons.

When he was satisfied of the amount that he got. Severus picked up three galleons and gave them to the goblin that was waiting outside the vault.

"Thank you sir, you are too kind sir." The goblin said in a fast tone as he pushed the vault closed, grabbed the key and held the door open for Severus to walk in.

'Well I guess Lucius was right about one thing, money can talk…' Severus said in the back of his mind as the small like trolley started to move again.

* * *

Aura just sighed as she walked into her small hotel room and started to get ready for bed.

Earlier that day, she told her grandfather that she was going to head out and start looking for Christmas gifts and that she was planning to say in a motel for a while.

Her grandfather smiled and nodded his head, knowing what his granddaughter was really planning to do, because before Aura came over to spend the week with him, his daughter-in-law called him up and told him everything.

Giving out a large yawn and a quick cat like stretch, Aura fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Review please!


	10. Chapter 10: Finding it!

First of all, I would like to say thank you too…

Alabaster Princess - thank you!

Kya - thanks once again chicka!

* * *

Chapter 10: Finding it!

Walking down the small narrow road in Diagon ally, Severus made is second stop at Scribbulus Everchanging Inks.

After a while of buying a new set quills and few more rolls of parchment papers, Severus started to walk again on the narrow path.

But something quickly caught the corner of his eye…

A medium size diamond necklace that was part neck choker and that it had a spider web design that hanged about five inches from the neck line but Severus looked closely and he could see a serpent in it and it had a green like shimmer to it.

'This is it! The perfect give!' the voice rang in the back of Severus head as he walked in the small shop.

* * *

Aura woke up in the middle of the night and tried hard as she could, she couldn't go back to sleep.

Tossed for the tenth time, and looking at the clock on the table night stand, it read five in the morning.

Letter out a deep and harsh sigh, she scooted to the end of the bed and started to think about what exactly she was going to give to Severus.

She want to give him something that he could use everyday but at the same time, it could not get in his way…

'I could always asked my brothers by the floo networks…'Aura said to herself as she stepped in to the shower stall.

'But no, because they will ask me like a million questions and they would gossip and it will spread faster than a fire caught in a field on a hot day in the middle of July.'

Aura eyes popped open, stopped what she was doing and slammed her head against the shower stall. She really needed to stop listing to her Texan friend, Maria.

* * *

Severus walked out the small jewelry shop with a medium size jewelry box.

He can't still believe the look on the jewelers face when he gave him the amount that he asked for.

79 Galleons, 7 Sickles, and 15 Knuts was the final price and the jeweler said two other gentlemen were making payments for the past few months but he said that he gave no promises if somebody else came in a bought it in one payment.

Severus gave the jeweler 85 Galleons if he would have it gift wrapped and ready by tomorrow.

Giving out a rare but light chuckle as he walked around a few times before he walked back to the carriage and gave the driver word to head back to the manor.

* * *

Aura sighed as she started to walk around the mini-mart like area before she decided to stop by the nearest restaurant and decided to order some tacos.

While taking a bite out of her bean n' cheese with bacon, Aura over hear a group of girls from the table behind her.

"Yeah, did you see that pocket watch? It was like out of this world girl."

"Oh, are you talking about the one with the snake on it?"

Aura body froze as she heard the rest of the conversation.

When the witches stood up and was about to leave, Aura notice that they were triplets.

"Um excuse me, I don't want to sound rude or anything but I over heard your conversation about a pocket watch with a snake on it, do you know where I can find it?"

"Who do you think we are? Your messen…"

"I will give you each 10 Galleons."

The three witches looked at each other before they sat back down.

"Okay, the first think you do is…"

"Once you leave this restaurant, take a left and…"

"Go down till you see a wooden plank…"

"That has the Chinese Zodiac animals all on it…"

"Then you go inside and go striate to the register…"

"And say, 'May I see the Silvery Selection?'"

"And then he or she would they say, 'Is it silver or green?'…"

"And then you reply, 'It is very cunning indeed.'…"

"And that's when it show it to you…"

Aura was silent for a while before she spoke again, "Is that all?"

All three triplets nodded their heads.

Aura nodded as she pulled out her wand and waved it in front of them, then a low 'POP' was heard and three silk bags appeared in front of the three witches.

"I gave you 5 extra Galleons each because you weren't here…" Aura said as she started to finish her meal as the three witches nodded their heads in understanding and left the restaurant.

* * *

Severus walked in his home too see his mother writing another letter to somebody.

Shrugging off his heavy coat and hanged it on the rack, he walked over to the fireplace.

Leaning over, a small crack appeared right next to him, in it's place, a trembling house-elf.

"Can Irin get the young master anything?"

"Peppermint tea…"

With another soft crack, the house-elf was gone in a flash and in no time, it reappeared with tea and finger foods were on the tray.

* * *

Aura followed the triplets directions and went striate to the cash register.

It was man, Aura quickly noted, polishing one of the bracelets before putting it back in the case. Aura went striate up to him, "May I see the Silvery Selection?" She asking a low tone, low enough for him to hear.

The man stopped what he was doing and locked eyes with Aura, "Is it silver or green?" he replied in a same tone.

"It is very cunning indeed…" Aura said as she pulled out a handful of Galleons and started to play with them.

The man attitude changed as he saw the amount of Galleons in her hands and he gave her a body jester to follow him.

Aura was nodded as she followed but kept her hand on the handle of the wand just incase if the man does something.

Then the man turned around, in his hands was a long, medium size, rectangular box.

When he opened it, Aura breath got caught in her throat.

"It's beautiful…" Aura said as reached out for it.

The man smiled as he gently handed it to her.

"I'm selling it for 79 Galleons, 6 Sickles, and 40 Knuts."

Aura looked up and told the man, "I will give you 85 if you engrave a name in the locket and have it ready by tomorrow."

The man nodded vigorously as Aura handed the pocket watch pack to him. Pulled out a piece of parchment, wrote Severus full name. And handed the man a silk back that held exactly 85 Galleons.

"I'll come back again tomorrow the same time to pick up my watch."

The man nodded again as he began to work.

* * *

Please Review…


	11. Chapter 11: Well… it’s only fitting

First of all, I would like to say thank you too…

Kya - thank you!

Alion92-OH! COOKIE! *om-nom-nom-nom*, thank you, I so needed that sugar rush to finished two more chapters to this story.

Oops…I guess I let out my secret…

Oh well, enjoy!

And second, in this chapter I named two houses that is in Auras' school, and I also made a description to go with them so you can bet a better idea, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11: Well… it's only fitting.

Severus was walking down the small narrow path, as it just came to him moments ago that he actually had a small bounce to his step when he started from his home and as he walked back to the same location where he was before.

Walking in, he notice that the jeweler was arguing with a man.

The man was wearing black robes, and a fair size hat that had some snow on it.

The mysterious man was pointing at the store window, then back to the man and then to a medium size box that was in the jewelers hands.

When Severus walked from behind the yelling man and walked up towards the counter. The jeweler gave a large smile as he saw Severus, "Ah, Mr. Snape, so wonderful to see you here, and I have your gift all ready for you."

Severus nodded as he took the box from the jeweler hands and placed it in one of his new leather trench coat pocket.

"Snivellus?" Came a voice right next to him.

Severus looked up to see James Potter, looking at him with a skeptical look.

Smiling inwardly, knowing that this is one of the few times in his life that he would be able to see his rival in such a state.

"You should close up your mouth Potter, it's not very becoming of you…" Severus said as he begin to look in the glass case for a gift for his mother.

Now since Aura gift is out of the way, he has the time to look around for the second gift.

James began to sputter a few words and he looked at Severus with a evil intent look in his eyes, "Did you buy that diamond necklace that was on the window seal?"

Severus looked up for a moment and then back to a full set of pearls and diamonds, all neatly woven to a beautiful object that Severus nodded his head in approval as he called over the same man who sold Aura's gift to him.

"Yes Mr. Snape, what can I do you for?" the jeweler asked he went over to were Severus was pointing at.

"I would like to purchase this set," Severus said as he pulled out a small silk pouch and begin to count the Galleons by tens as the jeweler got the set ready for Severus.

"Didn't you hear me Snivellus? I asked you a question and I want an answer, did you or did you not buy Lily's Christmas gift?"

Severus shot a glare at James but only gave him a small smile, "Oh, do you mean the diamond necklace that was part neck-choker and had a greenish tint to it?" Severus said in a cool, calm and smooth voice as he took out the remainder Galleons, placed them in his front pocket and put the right amount of Galleons back into the silk pouch and handed it to the man and accepted the gift bag from him.

James was about say something but Severus cut him off, "Yes, Potter, I bought it, and It's not for Evans, it's a Christmas gift for my Fiancé."

James was actually speechless as he watched Severus walked out of the jewelry store.

* * *

Aura was practically skipping down the sidewalk path to the odd shop that she visited exactly 24 hours ago.

Walking in, the same older man who helped her out yesterday, smiled as she walked strait up to the counter.

"Hello!" Aura said in a cheery voice as she got the cashier attention.

The older man looked up tense manner and to lock eyes with Aura again but instantly relaxed as he remembered her.

"Ah, here to pick up the special item, aren't you young lady?" the casher said in a calm voice.

Aura smile grew as she nodded her head as the man let out a soft chuckle as he went back to the store.

After a moment of waiting, Aura heard the door being open and a few girls were filling up the silent room.

Then it became quite…

"Oh look girls, isn't the little half-breed!" Came a smooth and silk voice from right behind Aura.

Aura sighed as she took a calm deep breath in through her nose and almost lost her breakfast from this morning.

'Hum, very cheep perfume and a fake voice…'

"Hello Marina," Aura said as looked over her shoulder for a moment before she looked back to the door, which the older gentleman went through.

"What is it that you are doing here you filth, don't you know that this store is only for Lions and Lioness."

Aura sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, taking a deep breath in as she controlled her eyes to change color.

"Ah, and soon you forget that all Lio's are banned in numerous hotels, inns and restaurants because you all are too proud to even admit your own mistakes on the things you have done but us Crotalus are more intelligent and more loyal to one another then your group could ever comprehend, and could ever be. And speaking of my fellow brothers and sisters, here they come now." Aura said as she send a small distress signal from her wand to the window that showed to the outside.

In a matter of seconds, Marina and her small group of so called friends were practically chased out and Aura offered the small protection from the others when she got her gift.

"So are you going to tell me what's in the bag?" Maria asked as she gently nudged Aura with her elbow.

During the week that she was at home, Mary and Yoli wrote her, telling everything that was going on so far, so she knew a few things, but like the others, she didn't know what the big emergency was for.

"Did Mary or Yoli tell you anything before I had to get home?" Aura asked as she looked in the bag again, admiring the simple yet elegant design that was the small box itself.

Mary nodded her head and she didn't want to lie to her friend, "Yeah, they brought me up to date."

Aura gave a small smile as she took out Severus gift and gently removed the top of the box, revealing a beautiful pocket watch. Aura then very gently pressed the top of the watch to release the covering.

Aura showed a content smile at the beautiful workmanship.

_Severus T. Snape_

Was written right where she want it to be.

"Who's Severus?" Maria asked as whispered only low enough for Aura to hear.

"My Fiancé." Aura said quietly as she put the gift away.

* * *

Finally arriving home, all he wanted to do was take a warm shower and maybe wrote to Lucius what just happened at the jewelry shop.

But then he would have to tell Lucius about Aura.

But what if Lucius tells the Dark Lord about Aura.

He knew that he was already on the Dark Lords good side because he nearly mastered Legilimency and was already Occlumency perfection an a level.

And Aura is also part of another Snake house, so to speak.

After careful thinking, he knew he had to make the right choice tonight.

* * *

For those who are confused about the words that I used for the story, let me run by them you can see what I'm going with them in the story.

_Lio- house founder name Patricia Lio. (science name - Panthera Lio) meaning- a lion, think of Gryffindors. Nicknames - Lions and Lioness. House colors - crimson and tannish copper_

__

Crotalus- house founder name Catherine Crotalus (science name - Crotalus atrox) _meaning_ - a Western Diamondback Rattlesnake, think of Slytherins. Nicknames - Rattlers and Buttons. House colors - brownish-green and gold

I know that the term Button is used in many ways, but remember these two for future reference…

Noun-

1. a small disk, knob, or the like for sewing or otherwise attaching to an article, as of clothing, serving as a fastening when passed through a buttonhole or loop.

2. _Zoology_. any of various small parts or structures resembling a button, as the rattle at the tip of the tail in a very young rattlesnake.

So in my story, when they Button around the school, they mean, the women or girls in the house of Crotalus. But other people outside of the school would think nothing of it. Sort of like talking in codes I would say.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 12: Letting it out!

Chapter 12: Letting it out!

A day has passed and Severus sent out Aura gift when her eagle came by again and he used his the families owl to sent out the letter to Lucius about Aura.

After a what it felt like a entreaty, a soft tapping came from the 'Delivery Window,' as his mother started to call it.

Unlocking the latchet, a bigger and darker winged eagle flew in and landed on the leather chair that was nearest to the fire place.

"I take it the bloody bird doesn't like the cold," Severus said it low enough so he only can hear, "And what's this?"

A small package was hanging from the large beak of the large eagle.

Severus didn't have to say anything when he held out his hand and the eagle dropped the package in his hand.

It was small box and it was decorated his house colors…it had a small note attach to it…

__

To: Sevy.

From: Aura.

Hope you like it and no peaking till X-Mas!

Severus nearly rolled his eyes at the childish note that she put at the end.

He was about to put the small present down near the newly decorated Christmas tree in the corner of the living room.

He stopped and hesitated as he sat up again and reopened the small note…did she just call him SEVY?

* * *

Aura, now at her home, not at her pappy's, where she wanted to be, was reading small worn out leather book, it was fictional and it was a romance.

Which it was slightly odd for her but ever since her mother told her that she was betrothed with Severus, she was starting to see things in a new perceptive.

Like the day that she came home, she went back into her room and started to take down a few things, including the decorations on her door; that was the first thing that had to go!

Then she put up a few pictures of her and her friends and the colors of her house and a picture here and there of her seniority sisters and last but not least, she made an empty spot on her wall above her bed, for her and Severus.

"Hey sis! What are you doing?" came a deep voice from her door way.

'I swore I closed that door?' Aura said in her mind as she jumped off her bed, "Oh nothing much, just fixing up my room before I wrapped up the rest of the gifts. Why do you ask?"

Her brother, David, didn't say nothing as he shook his head, "How was pappy?"

AURA P.O.V.

I looked over my shoulder to see my brother coming in and making himself comfortable on my bed, "Hey! Shoes! And he's just fine."

David just gave me a cocky grin as he scooted down further down on my bed, just enough his feet could hang over.

It was quite for a while as I pulled out as my brother, Mikes, present and started to wrap it.

"So far mom told everybody in the family what was going on…"

I was quite for a while as I placed a adhesive bow on the present.

I put it down on the floor next to me and I pulled out another gift from under my bed. I studied it for a while, ah, it was James's…

"Ah! And…"

David got up, put a silence charm on the door and started to pace around my room.

After a while, he spoke…

"And…AND! Is that all you can say Aura? And? I knew the reason why you left…you were pissed off at mom!"

I nodded but I truly agree with him, and that was the reason why I left for a while.

"True Dave but I saw in moms' perceptive and I have agreed with her and I'm talking to Severus right now, were starting to get to know each better before mom tell me that wedding day the week before we see each other."

"But why?" David asked as he walked over to my small personal desk and sat down on the chair, almost hitting Chris gift by a few inches.

"Are you really desperate to move out of here?" He asked me in a low tone, I guess it finally came to him.

I looked up and locked eyes with him, I wanted to tell him everything how I felt when everybody left and I was by myself, yeah, being the baby of the family does has some disadvantages to go with it, especially when you are six years apart from the second to the last.

"Are you really that lonely here?" David asked in a soft voice as he got up and walk towards me.

Oh boy, I'm NOT going to start crying now, not after all those times that he gave me all of the empty promises that we'll have brother-sister day out.

"Why do you ask, is it that really obvious?" I asked him in a stern tone that said 'to back off'.

I placed the finishing touches on Chris gift and pulled out another one from under my bed…Terry's…

I kept my head down as I felt my brother come up to me and gave me a side hug.

"You all have no idea how I felt when you and everybody left in a matter of three months, did you know that I have to listen to my radio at night so I can go to sleep because off all those years of listening to all the snoring that I had to put up and before mother wrote me the letter about me getting married, I was actually consecrating of staying at Thornsnadale for the Christmas and New Years vacation."

I had to bite my lower lip to distract my mind off the tears that were forming at the bottom of my eye lid.

I felt my eldest brother pull away from me and left the room.

When he left, and I made sure that he was all the way down the hall, I pulled out another gift from under my bed.

I wanted to save it for later on when Severus and I get to know each other better but I figured, now it's the best time.

From just looking at it, it looked like another journal or something you can write in but what I got in my hand was a magical item that will allowed me to talk to Severus faster and I got the set before I came home.

I wrote a small letter on the first page, knowing that it will disappear the moment Severus put his quill on it.

__

Dear Severus,

__

Sorry for the late gift, I wanted to give you later on as we got the level that we knew more things about our selves and I had a feeling that being surrounded by boys constantly, you would want your privacy, that's when I saw this…

This journal here, allows us to write to each other with out wasting any items for school, it can be lock with a special password or you can make it to look like another journal.

I also made it so just incase if either one of us has forgotten what we have written, the go to the last page of the book and tap the corners counter-clock wise twice and tap once in the middle of the page once and then the last conversation that we had will come up, and for it to disappear, just shut the book.

Don't worry about give it back to me, keep it, I got another journal, I looked up your house colors and this one is more closely to your house than mine.

Please write to me when ever you can.

Love,

Aura.

I smiled and blushed a little as I notice that I was being a little bolder in my writing, epically with the other little note that I wrote to him.

I went to the window and let out a low whistle and waited will the family fastest transportation came to my window.

"Hey Mosko!" I said in a low tone as I handed a piece of fish to the family hawk.

The bird chirped happily at it accepted the fish, "I want to give you to a man that is around my age," I said as I pulled out my wand and used a small spell on Mosko memory part of the mind, almost like I'm putting a small map in his brain so he wont get lost, "Can you give it to him before Christmas is over?"

Mosko gave me a friendly call as he flew out and was out of my sight in a matter of seconds.

* * *

I know in this story I mentioned some names of Aura brothers, well here some bio's about them….

David - 38 years old, married, has four kids, wife is pregnant with twins. Very happily married. Is now trying to get closer to his baby sister when he found out she was going to be married. Is still against the marriage. Has the transforming ability like the mother.

Mike - 34 years old, divorced, and got custody of his three kids because his ex-wife is an alcoholic. Still upset about the marriage thing, is still against it.

James - 30 years old, married twice, first wife died of dragon pox and second wife is pregnant with their first child. He just wants his baby sister to be happy.

Chris - 28 years old, just proposed to his girlfriend, who on the same day told him that she was pregnant. Is okay about the marriage.

Terry - 25 years old, still attending Salem U., currently the "Party Animal" of the campus, but is still passing with flying colors, is curtly dating a shy, yet timed girl. Going for mastery in Potions, second major is DADA, and Herbology is a back up plan. Is excited about the marriage.

Victor - 22 years old, married his sweetheart the month right after graduation. Wife is pregnant with twins. Is still, somewhat against the marriage thing but the wife believes if Aura and Severus meets face to face, they could fall in love. Has the transforming ability like the mother.

And of course I bet you also want to know a little bit about Aura…

Aura - 15 going on 16 in June, the baby of the family; not just the baby, but the baby-baby of the family... Still feels very alone from time to time. Was against of the marriage thing, but is now all for it. Has three true best friends, and is part of a sister sonority group, called the 'Buttons' and has many other friends outside of the group, very popular with all the professors because of her brothers when they were attending Thornsnadale. Loves potions and D.A.D.A., really interested with astronomy. Has the transforming ability like the mother.

Thornsnadale - a school almost like Hogwarts, except Hogwarts has a badger as Thornsnadale has a bear. Thornsnadale has almost the same colors as Hogwarts but in a darker shade to them. As Hogwarts has only two head boy and a girl, Thornsnadale has two perfects for each house.

And yes, I will be drawing all four crests for the house symbols, a Texas Diamond Back Rattle Snake, A Mountain Lion, A Black Bear, and a American Bald Eagle.


	13. Chapter 13: Sliver Bells

First of all, I would like to say thank you too…

Kya - lol, thank you!

Wren Inu-Chu RyuChi - oh wow! Thank you so much of all of those wonderful reviews, and for that here's a plate of cookies *hands the plate over* and about the journal, it's in here…

And seriously people, I know you are all reading my story, last month and this month, I got a total of 100 visitors and that would mean if at least 1/10th of yall would at least just give me a simple review, such as, "Good job, keep it up" or "Nice, update when ever you can", that would be very wonderful and it would give me that little push to update more…

Do you know what…for my other story "Will you ever love me?", did you know that I get about 8-10 reviews in one day and I don't have to ask for them…

So please, just drop a simple review and if you do, you know that you'll see more of this story…

* * *

Chapter 13: Sliver Bells...

Severus groaned as he tossed on his bed again, and again and again for the third time.

He knew the he wont be able to back to sleep, specially about the dream that he just had, but the weird thing was, it didn't feel like a dream, it felt like a message, trying to tell him something.

Then that loud and infuriating sound that priced his dream, was now ringing through the morning silence.

SEVERUS P.O.V.

'Apparently somebody doesn't know when to keep their voice down when somebody is sleeping!' I growled in my mind as I felt my teeth grit together and my fingers clench the soft and warm fabric beneath my fingers.

Then it finally came to me…

It was Christmas Eve…

"Irin…" I said in low tone as I tried to concentrate on the voice.

Soon a low 'pop' came right next to me.

"What can Irin do for the young master?"

"Who is the blubbering idiot that is talking right at this moment?"

"It's the young master oldest sibling, young master, he has come when the sun just came over the trees."

END OF P.O.V.

Severus groaned as he sat up in bed and thought 'Great, another year with my siblings.'

"Irin has made you bath for the young master. Young masters dressings will be ready when he is out, Irin will now tell Mistress that young master is awake."

Severus didn't say anything as he heard a low faint sound of a pop and went to the loo to get ready for the day.

* * *

AURA P.O.V.

It was ten more minutes till Christmas day, all of my nieces and nephews where just coming down the stairs from taking a short nap and making a bee line towards the Christmas tree that was over flowed with gifts galore.

I watched my father kneel down on one knee to hug and kiss the ones who hasn't receive their letter form Thornsnadale, the 'normal ones' as I heard my father said to my mother one evening but only to give a soft pat on the head like a common animal for the ones who already got their letters.

My face automatically bunched up to give off the look of discussed as I passed my father and took an empty spot near the fire place.

I watched the kids stare at the grandfather clock, waiting every second till the big hand makes all the way to the top.

I then turned my attention to my brothers and their wives/girlfriends, talking to each other like they have been like old friends.

My ideas slipped towards the idea of being with Severus, and I started to think more about him. Was he a talkative type or the quite type. I hoped that he a quite type. Was he a bookworm or a party animal. I pray to Merlin that he was a bookworm.

Then I realized that the grandfather clock just chimed the last chime, as the kids jumped up and ran towards the tree.

I waited till at least half of the gifts were passed out before I head up towards my bedroom.

Walking into the statuary of my room, I placed a sealing charm on my door, just incase my brothers, or anybody else, decided to come in un-announced.

I reached under my pillow, and grabbed the small gift that I hidden the moment that I got it.

I couldn't really help myself as I felt my jaw slackened along with my eyes bugging out.

It was beautiful…

* * *

SEVERUS P.O.V.

"Well here comes my baby brother now! How are you this fine morning Severus?"

I nearly rolled my eyes at my eldest brother, Devon, greeting but when I spotted my mother and a smile on her face, I just sighed as I shook hands with my brother and gave my sister-in-law a quick hug,.

I was about to walk away, towards the dinning hall, but my mother called for me.

"Severus darling, sometime after you went to bed, Aura's bird dropped off another gift."

"And may I ask, where is it?" I said a low tone and nearly smiled when I heard that somebody else gave me another gift.

"I put it on the dinning table where you sit Severus, you may open it now if you like."

I didn't reply as I head towards the table.

"Mother…" I nearly smirked when I heard Devon whining for my mother, it's a amazing that I'm the more mature one here.

Sitting down, I picked up a simple wrapped up journal.

END OF P.O.V.

Curious more than intrigued, Severus gently pulled on the ribbon and opened the leather bound book.

Reading the letter, he nearly blushed as he read the last part.

'Love!?! Does Aura really want to get to know me better?' Severus asked himself right before the leather book was pulled out of his hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" He yelled as his other older bother, who just came through the doors a moment ago.

"Aw, don't be like that brother," Manvel said in a teasing tone as he opened the book with one hand and the other was holding down Severus head.

Severus lightly bit his lower lip as he heard his mumbling the words on the page, it was embarrassing enough just for him when he read it but now it was ten times worst now his brother was reading it.

Then the silence finally came…

"Love! Severus you old dog, I didn't know that you had it in you, good job!"

Severus looked up to his brother when he felt the pressured being lifted off of his head and was given three hardy pats on the back.

"Is this the same girl that mother told us about?" Manvel asked as he sat down next to Severus and placing the book back in his youngest brother hands.

Finally ganging the rest of his breath, Severus nodded, "Yes, it's the same one."

"And what is the name of my future sister-in-law?"

Before Severus could reply, somebody else spoke up, "Sister-in-law? I thought everybody, except Severus was wed off?"

"Ah, Estella, it is wonderful to see my baby sister once again." Manvel said as he got up and embraced his youngest sister.

"Mother already told me about Severus being betrothed but she didn't tell me that he already got married, I just had the most wonderful plans that I just wanted to use them."

Severus let out a groan when his thought pulled towards his mother on that day when she started to think about her future grandchildren from him.

Estella let out a tiny laugh for a moment before she sat across from Severus, "I know that groan from anywhere. Let me take a guess, mother as already planning how her grandchildren, from you, are going to look like?"

Severus gently laid his head down on his folded arms…

"So I take that as a 'Yes!'?"

Soon the laughter broke out.

The hours passed by in flash.

Soon it was no more than two hours to go to midnight.

The dinning room and the living room always had somebody in there.

Severus sighed as he went to one room that he knew that nobody would even think about being in there right at this moment…

The library…

SEVERUS P.O.V.

Walking in, with my journal that Aura gave to me, I pulled out a Quill and Ink jar from the desk mother put in the library for me.

Sitting on the chair, I just notice that one of my nieces was sitting right across form me.

Going to five next month, we share the same birthday, was already reading a large leather book in her lap.

I studied her for a moment…

My brother, Israel, who I resemble somewhat, married a woman who Aura resembles quite closely, but except, Aura has soft blue eyes while, Isabel, has cold, hard, dark blue eyes, made me wonder how my daughter would look like.

I sighed as I slapped my hand over my face, trying to get my mind away from that kind of subject.

"Is everything the all right Uncle?" I heard my niece asking me in a soft voice.

"Yes Irene, everything is okay, do you mind if I sit here?"

Irene gave me one of her rare smiles as she shook her head, letting the silk black curls bounce around, "Not at all uncle, you're the only person that I know that doesn't really bother me when I'm reading."

I looked at my niece for a while before I opened the journal up and dipped the end of the quill in the ink for a few times before I touched the page, letting the first letter disappear and touching it again, to starting a new letter.

* * *

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14: Comes early or right on time

All right, first of all, I would like to say thank you too…

Wren Inu-Chu RyuChi

dreamkitty26

* * *

Chapter 14: Comes early or right on time…

Aura practically jumped out of her skin when she heard rapid knocking on her door.

"I'm coming!" she yelled as she got her wand, took off the spell, opened the door to see all of brothers wives and girlfriends coming in.

AURA P.O.V.

"So what did he get you?" I heard one of them say as I hugged the box closer to my chest.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked in a teasing voice, knowing that they'll freak like I did.

I nearly laughed out loud when I heard them groan and few sighs after words.

"I'll show you but you can't tell dad, because he still believes that Severus is still…"

"Is your friend, we know, we know, now come on, show us already!"

I bit my inner lip to hold my excitement in as I turned my present around to show them.

They…were…speechless…

Until Amy broke the silence…

"DAMN!"

* * *

Severus was about to press the inked quill to the paper when a low knocking came flowing threw the room.

"Ah! Here you two are, come on then, were about to open some presents in a moment or so." Devon with a wide smile on his face.

Severus nearly smiled as he heard Irene give out a loud dramatic sigh as she placed a small book mark on the page before she got off the chair and followed him to the living room.

SEVERUS P.O.V.

I watched my niece walk towards the large doors that opened to the living room.

"Here we go again…" I heard Irene sighed, like this was a normal day for her.

"Oh I'm sure that it will go by quickly, but just to be on the safe side, I'll lend you the book that you were reading just now."

I watched in a amusement as her dark blue eyes look striate at me, happiness and joy were filling them, like she just got her biggest Christmas wish granted.

"Oh really Uncle Severus! Really?"

I gave her a resurging smile as she ran faster down where the rest of the family was.

* * *

A moment of silence passed by after the first word was spoken…then it came…

All the girls, including Aura, squealed in happiness and clapped their hands excitedly as Aura passed off the diamond necklace to her right.

Aura beamed as she heard all of them talking about her necklace that Severus has given to her…

"Oh Merlin…"

"I know right!"

"Aura, you lucky girl you…"

AURA P.O.V.

I couldn't help but to try my best to push down the rising blush that was rising on my cheeks.

"Shoot! I'll you what, this feller sure know how to talk to a ladies heart." Jessica said with thick southern accent.

"Jess, if I'm thinking what you are thinking, then what you are thinking is wrong, but you have to think again, Sevy is not that type of a male who goes around, buying large and the most expensive things on the market, so start thinking again."

All of my sister-in-laws just stared at me for a while before laughter broke out in my room.

Not knowing what I said or what was the joke about, I felt my anger coming out.

"What? What is so funny?"

"You said your fiancé name in a whole different way."

I started to think what they were talking about, then I hit me, I've been saying Severus name in a different way.

"Oh…" Was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

I couldn't stop the blush that started to creep on my cheeks as the girls left my room.

Without realizing it, I nibbled in my inner lower lip, wondering to myself, am I pushing myself too much right now?

Or am I really that desperate to get out of this hell hole.

Oh Merlin, I'm so confused…

I need to talk to somebody…

End of P.O.V.

Aura reached over to the underside of her pillow and started to write a small note to Severus.

She waited till the letter sink in the pages before she lay the book down, and went back down stairs to tell everybody goodbyes and see-you-soon's.

With out heisting, she bid her parents goodnight, went to take quick shower, and went back to her bedroom.

Already in the back of her mind, she knew that it was going to take time for Severus to write back.

Looking in the journal, a smile formed on her face as she read the simple line that was on the page…

__

I will be waiting…

* * *

'Well that went off better then to be expected.' Severus said in the back of his mind as he waved good bye to the last of his family members.

Smiling to himself as he watched his niece, with a big smile on her face, and clenching the large book to her chest.

With a last wave the house elf named Mize shut the door and started to lock it.

"Mother," Severus started as he began to loosen the bow on his neck, "I am going to retire soon, do you need anything."

Eileen gave it some thought before she shook her no.

Severus didn't say nothing as he started to go up the stairs, but his mother stopped him.

"Oh I completely forgot about something Severus."

He wanted to sigh and roll his eyes so bad but this time and the day was his mothers' favorite, but only to sigh and started to go back down the stairs.

Soon two arms went around his waist and pulled him towards her.

"Thank you Severus." Eileen as she hugged her son closer as she felt his arms wrap around her.

Severus didn't any anything because he somewhat had an idea what she was talking about.

Letting out one of his rare smile as he bid mother good night and started to head to his room for the time being.

After rushing of getting dress after his shower, Severus picked up the journal couldn't help himself as a grin formed on his face as he read a simple sentence.

_I'll be waiting for you…_

* * *

I know, it's a fast chapter but chapter 15 is already 9 pages long so eh…so…review please!!!


	15. Chapter 15: Growing attraction…

This chapter been beta-read and fixed by Fantasyy-Freak and I thank you very much for that…

And I would like to say thank you too…

Kya - thankies!!!

dreamkitty26 - thank you! I'm so happy to hear that…

Wren Inu-Chu RyuChi - thank you…

And thank you for ones who put this stories under their favs and alerts…

__

"Aura speaking"

"Severus speaking"

* * *

Chapter 15: Growing attraction…

The rest of the 6th year for both passed by them in a blink of an eye.

After Christmas, it was first a simple way to get to know each other better, then as the weeks passed by, so did the trust for one another grew.

As to find a way for privacy during school times, Severus got permission from the headmaster to go outside during his free breaks and during meal times. Thus Severus, who likes the cold, will occasionally will roll up his selves and loosen his tie and started to get a slightly healthy glow to his skin completion from going outside.

And on the other side of the world, Aura was ecstatic that she got nominated for head girl that will represent her house. Luckily she is accounted for the most popular and most respected girl in her house.

Every day was a routine that they had to get used to.

The most they got of talking each day about no more than three hours.

But Aura cherished each moment that she has with him.

All of her close friends knew about the marriage, so on occasion times, they will step in and do something for Aura so she can have more time writing to Severus.

_"So anything new today…?"_ Aura asked as she looked up for a moment to see her friends studying and finishing up the essays that were set two weeks ago.

_"Nothing really, but Potter finally got his serving of comeuppance."_

_"Oh really now. What happened?"_

_"New student…"_

_"And Potter said the wrong thing at the wrong time…"_

_"Yep…"_

_"And he tried to play it off with a joke…"_

_"Oh yes…"_

_"And the new guy is really more muscle for brains but he still got the joke and got back at Potter…"_

Aura became worried when Severus didn't write back fast enough but laughed a little as a light pink blush set on her cheeks.

_"Merlin you're amazing…"_

_"Thank you Severus…oh! And also, what house did he get sorted into?"_

_"Where else Potter would be picking on students…"_

_"Slytherin house…"_

_"Yep…"_

Severus looked out the window to see the sun going down and setting over the horizon.

Knowing that it was the day before where he is at, and since today is Sunday for him, then that would me it was Saturday for her.

_"So you got any homework that you have to do?"_

_"No, I finished it two days ago, so I can have more time talking with you."_

Aura felt the warmness got a little warmer on her cheeks as she read the line.

"Aw! That is so cute, now where is a muggle camera when you need one?" Mary said as she looked around her study table jokily.

Aura growled a little as she threw a small pillow from her side to Mary, who is now laughing her ass off, and started to write again.

_"So I take it that your friends started to tease you again?"_

Aura looked at the page, wondering did he know, _"How can you tell?"_

_"Simple, you didn't write back fast enough."_

_"Ah!"_

* * *

The month of January passed by, Aura sent Severus another gift on the day of his birthday.

Nobody except Severus and the headmaster and maybe Potter, who still had suspicions, knew about his engagement.

Severus didn't flinch as he heard the shrill call of an eagle swoop in the great hall and landed in front of him.

"What the bloody hell is that thing?" Bellatrix said as she leaned closer to Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Oh calm down, it's only an eagle." Severus said as he gave the eagle a piece of salmon and took off the medium side package from its back.

"Look at this everyone; Snivellus got himself a gift from his so called girlfriend!" James Potter yelled out loud enough so everybody could start laughing, well everybody except the Slytherin table.

Severus reached in and pulled out a small mug that said 'Future #1 potions master.' and on the other side it had a test tube and a small amount of green smoke was in motion above it.

He caught himself from smiling as he reached in again and felt two more items but grabbed the one that was lowest first.

Severus let out a small chuckle as he read the title of the book, _'Teaching basic potions to Dunderheads 101'_

But lightly taped on the cover of the book, with an arrow showing where the word is supposed to be. Severus only shook his head as he read the little note, _'Gryffindor'_, was supposed to be in-between the words _'Dunderheads' and '101'._

He passed the book to Bellatrix, who wasn't the only one who was giving him a quizzed look.

"Teaching basic potions to Dunderheads-Gryffindor's 101!" Bellatrix said a loud voice as she started to laugh and soon everybody in the Slytherin table started to laugh, "Who ever this girl is, I'm starting to like her already."

Severus didn't say anything as he pulled out the last gift.

Opening it up, he instantly noticed that it had a snake design to it.

The moment he touched it, it came to life and slithered up his arm and went around his neck for a while before making itself bigger and latched itself at the end of its tale and just stood there.

Severus ignored the looks that he was getting as he reached in the box again and pulled out a small envelope.

_Dear Sevy,_

_Hope you like the gifts that I picked out, the coffee/tea mug that I gave you will switch words once you have reached your goals and do become potions master, and I still have total confidence in you._

_The book that gave you, I hope you do at least smirk at it. It would seem from what you have told me about your cat problem is the same over here, and when I saw this book, I knew that it would come in handy when you have to teach their future kids._

_And the last final thing that I added in the gift was a protection charm that is in a form of something that is normal where you go at. It will protect you when your heart rate accelerates before a match and will bounce off any spells that will knock the wind out of you, and sorry that it scared you, and when you're about to take a shower, you can take it off._

_Oh and another thing, it has rattlesnake poison in it, and it would only bite somebody else if they tried to take it off without you knowing, and the antidote in the base of the tale._

_Hope you like your gifts and a wonderful birthday,_

_Love,_

_Aura_

Before Severus could put the letter away, it was snagged away from the witch next to him.

"Aura? What school…"

"Thornsnadale…"

"Oh…and what house is…"

"Rattlesnakes…"

Bellatrix was silent for a moment before a smile grew on her face, "Another snake house, hum? Interesting…"

* * *

February was also a fast month…

The weekend before, Severus along with other house members went to Hogsmede and started to talk amongst themselves what to do about Valentine's Day…

Severus walked in a candy shop that he heard through a grapevine that everybody like it…

Just looking around, he overheard a few girls talking about what they wished their boyfriends would give to them. After they left the area, Severus notice that they were imported chocolates from other countries.

Picking some German chocolate and some other accruements that Aura might like.

After perching them, he walked further down to see a few boys from his school walking out with over stuffed teddy bears under their arms.

Severus walked in the toy store and nearly flinched when he saw the amounts of pink and white around.

Watching a few girls squeal and giggle as they raised a few multicolored stuffed bears in the air and talked about how soft they are.

After a few moments, they just got what they wanted and left the table.

Severus then took his time and looked around.

Seeing a small sign that said "For Slytherins" Severus saw a light brown bear with a green and silver bowtie.

Knowing that he found the item he was looking for, he went straight to the shipping centre and sent a first class mail to Aura's school.

Boy, did he ever get a thank you gift from Aura a few days later.

* * *

March…

Not much to say, except the house of Slytherin practically ruled that month…

* * *

April…

The final nominations came in for the perfects for the 7th year…

Needless to say, Severus had nobody from his house running against him, but the last runnier backed down, as to the cause, who knows…but Rodolphus and Bellatrix didn't know what really happened…

Really!

* * *

May…

All the 6th years were just looking about at the 7th years, wondering if the day could be any funnier.

Every each 7th year is starting to feel the strain about passing the N.E.W.T.s. and graduating from Hogwarts.

Severus just took his time writing to Aura, who is telling him what is going on the other side of the world.

* * *

And then June arrived…

All the years that didn't have to take the O.W.L.S. or the N.E.W.T.s were able to go home early.

But on June the 7th, Severus started to look around, looking for a gift.

But not just any old gift, Aura's birthday gift.

Going back to the shop where he first found Aura's Christmas gift, hoping to find something else to go with it.

When walking in, the store manager was putting out a new display of multi-coloured jewellery.

Some of them had odd designs, while some of them were simple.

Still having a fresh memory of what he got for Aura last time, he decided to pick something else.

"Excuse me sir," Severus said in a low tone, but only loud enough for the clerk to hear him.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"I am looking for similar item that will resemble this," Severus said as he showed his necklace to the clerk.

"Hum, well…we don't have anything like that in necklace form but we just got some women neck-chokers and some bracelets that just came in today."

"May I see them?"

The clerk didn't say anything but only nodded as he went to the back and was gone for a while.

When he came back. In one hand, he had a bracket that held all of the bracelets and the other hand, held seven different shapes.

"If you want my personal opinion young sir, but I would personally think this neck-choker and with these two bracelets would go perfectly together, especially if this person has blue eyes."

Severus didn't say anything as he took the clerks advice and look at all three item carefully.

It was white gold the clerk told him, and it was made by hand one hundred percent all the way.

It had the shape and form of snake, of course, but it had a little rattler at the end of the tail.

The neck-choker was like a flexible touch to it and it was too made out of white gold, but it had a simple design of pearls and sapphires go along with it.

"I'll take them…all three of them."

The clerk didn't say anything as he started to put the jewelry in their respective boxes and rang up the prices.

Few days later, and passed Aura's birthday.

One of her sister-in-laws sent him a picture of Aura opening up his gift.

Thank Merlin the picture was silent, because the look on everyone's faces showed that Aura screamed in happiness…

And very loudly at that.

* * *

June all the way through August, Severus and Aura just write and talked about how their schools was and most of the time they had to revert to the eagle was from time to time again until Aura's father would leave the house from time to time but when he did stay for long periods of time, Aura would stay over her grandfather's house for a week or so, equally dividing her time between the two important men her life.

* * *

Now the last and seventh year was about to start in a week and so.

Two weeks ago with Severus, he just got final word that he was going to head boy for his house and to be respective for his house and him only as the account because both girls got pregnant during the summer break and gave up their posts to Severus alone.

But much to Severus dismay, Potter also got the head boy for his house and Evans got head girl.

Knowing that it was going to hard year, but with talking to Aura and the charm that she gave him, he knew that he would make it…

* * *

_"Another year, another waist of my time."_

_"Oh Sevy, surly you don't mean that, and didn't you tell me that your potions professor is retiring in a year or so?"_

_"Yes he is."_

_"Then why make a farewell party with the other Slytherins to show him for teaching you everything that he knows and also having to put up with the Dunderheads for most of his life? I'm sure that he'll like that…"_

Severus smiled as he looked up to see outside for a while and then back down for a moment.

_"Yes, you are right."_

_"As always!"_

A chuckle excepted his lips as he sat back in the lushes green chair in the head-boy common room.

"_So what are you doing right now?"_

_"Oh just fixing my head girl room right now…and I'm trying to think of a way to get my friend off of my bed, who is in dog form right now!"_

_"Have you tried the newspaper trick?"_

Severus was expecting a fast answer but was slightly surprised to see nothing come up.

_"One moment please…"_

Knowing that Aura was about to do, Severus got up and looked out to the star filled sky.

After five minutes, he sat down just to see her writing back to him.

_"Thanks for the idea Severus, I'll keep it in mind, but my headmistress is calling me for a meeting of some sort, talk to you later then!"_

Severus said a quick goodbye as he went to sleep, for he also had a meeting with Dumbledore in the morning.

* * *

Review please!


	16. Chapter 16: Another school year…

NinjaMonkey8: well sorry to keep you waiting…I promised my KagSess lovers that I would update a chapter and some detail on 'Gome's pregnancy, and after I was done updating that, I started ahead on my Michael Myers story and then at the same token, I started to think about the next chapter on my Fenrir (yes…the same crazy werewolf that we all know!!!) story and then I started to write a whole new story, a pre-squeal to the Michael story but it's about the second sister… so sorry again to keep you waiting!!!

EDelta88: keep on reading and tell me what you think about this chapter in review form?

Chelsea Voorhees-Myers-Krueger: …WOW!!!! Okay here we go…CH1: thx!…CH2: oh I know…CH4: no it's not done, and thx!!!… CH6: Thank you!!!…CH7: thx!!!…CH8: well thank you and keep on reading then!!!…CH9: LOL!!!…CH13: thank you once again!!!…CH15: well here it is!!!!

* * *

Chapter 16: Another school year…

The new year has started…

Two weeks prier, Severus already had three meetings with all the other heads to see how they are going to do arrangement of the nightly checks.

And of course Potters and Evans took most of the nights. But the other heads just rolled their eyes, already knowing the famous couple of the past two years.

"And so, all we have to do is rotate every night when it comes to past curfew times and if a set of perfects cannot take a route that night, then the next set of perfects will have to take up that night, but the ones who bailed out, have to do double duty, that night and the night after. Is that clear?" A Hufflepuff head boy said as he wrote everything down.

The rest of the group just nodded their heads.

"All right, now we just have to go over the heads house rules again!"

But this time everybody, including the head Hufflepuff girl, groaned as they lazily reached for the scrolls that they received when they first arrived.

"Now lets began, Number one…"

* * *

"So how the meeting?" Yoli asked as Aura came in, dragging her feet towards her big luscious bed.

"Excusing, Headmistress Espinoza made us heads recite the rules out loud for nearly two hours and then right after we were done, she made us pick other heads just incase something would happened and then right after she dismissed us, she asked for my eagle to send a letter over seas. So being a student and being raised on my mothers good morals, I granted permission to use my eagle and before I left the room, but I did heard her mumble a word before the bird took off…"

"What did she say to the bird if you don't mind me asking?" Mary came in, taking off her shoes and socks before flopping on the same bed.

"Dumble…something…oh I really don't know, I've practically gave up trying to figure out our headmistress…"

"Well you know that headmistress is a werewolf, and you know that they keep to themselves from time to time, right Maria!"

Maria just walked in to give her only a quick death glare to her friend before going back to normal, "Ah don't know wha're talkin' 'bout?"

"Oh you do know, epically about that privet stash of cookies and big stacks of hard salami that you have hidden away from the prying eyes around this school."

Maria only stopped herself a good distance from everybody else before she mumbled an excuse before she left the room.

Once the audible click was heard in the room, the room fell into complete laughter.

"Wait a second, how on earth did you know about Maria's secret stash?"

"Who exactly said that I knew, I just over heard a few of the house elves talking about what to do with 'Missy Maria food' so I had a guess that it had to be her privet stash."

The room fell into a snickering sound when they heard their friend coming in and setting herself on the lush bed.

"Hi Maria!"

The only repose they got was a raspberry…

* * *

Now it was the Friday before school started and Diagon Alley was filled with new and old students.

Severus and the other heads was insurrected by the headmaster to go out and help the younger students if they needed anything.

Once walking down Diagon Alley, Potter and Evans decided to check out the Leaky Cauldron to see if there was any new kids coming in…

Severus and the others didn't say anything as they split up and went to different directions.

After a long walk, he remembered that Professor McGonagall told him about Advance Transfiguration this year and for his N.E.W.T.s. for the coming up year.

Deciding that it was now or never, he walked into Magical Menagerie and started to look around.

"You seem to be more of a feline person." Came a low voice behind him.

"What?" Severus said as he had to stop himself from elbowing the person behind him.

"Oh yes! Most of the feline family can be very cunning as the snake itself."

"A cat? You really expect me to say that cat is somewhat the same of a snake?"

"Oh yes, especially the breed of an Kneazle would do wonderfully for you, now lets see here…"

Severus only let out a grunt of discuss as he started to follow the elderly woman to the counter.

"Ah! Here we go, this little right here just came two days ago, poor little thing, his mother and the rest the litter was killed by a pack of wild dogs after the mother gave birth to them."

Severus looked down to see a black of puff of fur with two glowing green eyes and two pointy ears; with a swaying tail attached to it.

He was about to gently decline but when James walked in, trying to be high and mighty, a low angry howl like noise priced through the air.

Being intrigued and curious, he brought his hand in front of the kitten face, expecting it to bite him or something quite painful.

But to everybody shock, the kitten started to lick the fingers and started to nudged it's head under Severus hand, as if he was tell him that he wanted to be petted.

Severus was quite surprised with himself as he started to pet the kitten's head and then on it's back.

"Oy Snivellus, let me have a see at that."

Severus stopped and stepped away as James took a daring step forward but didn't say a word when he heard the low howl coming form the kitten again.

'techs' "This here is nothing but a little fur ball, and I bet that you're rut of the litter aren't yeah?"

Severus only watched as James started to poke the kitten but only to try his hardest not to laugh as the kitten bit hard on the offending appendage.

"All right now, you can let go now…" James said as he tried to remove his bleeding finger from the kitten's mouth.

Severus looked at the clerk with a small smile, "I'll take him!"

* * *

"All right girly-girls, let get the shopping done for today so we can have a four day weekend to ourselves." Yoli said in a cheery voice as she walked down the street with her head held up high.

"Wha's gotten into her?" Maria said as she watched her long time friend in front of her.

"Didn't you know, Headmistress Espinoza told her personally that she passed the test that granted her to be another level higher, so she can be with us…"

"Oh really now…" Aura said as she took quicker steps so she catch up with Yoli.

"Yep! Now I can be one the same level as you guys and could spend more time with you all when we have our annual sleep over."

The girls looked at each other before stopping, "Um Yoli, haven't you heard the latest news…" Mary said in a hush tone.

Yoli shook her head as Aura led the group into a rest bench as they huddled close together.

"Two nights ago, a muggle born wizard and his family was killed in cold blood and the wizard force guards and the muggle police are trying to find out who did this…"

"Do you know what school he went to?"

"It's the school that is only for boys. It is under the sea, right off the shore near Cancun, Mexico."

Everybody was quite but everybody looked up when they saw Aura moving her hand in the air, like if she was thinking about something."

"If an all boys school is off the shore of Cancun, Mexico. Then were is an all girls school?"

"It's in Jasper National Park that is in Canada…" Mary said as she retied her shoe laces by hand, and looking up to see the girls giving her strange looks, "What? Part of my mom's family lives in Canada and I a few girl cousins that go there…"

Nobody didn't say anything else as they got back up and started to get ready for the new year.

* * *

"Another TriWizard tournament here again Professor Dumbledore? Are you sure that it is really wise sir." Severus said as took another sip of his earl gray tea before declining for another lemon droppers.

"I would hope so my dear boy, the school of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons have resigned this year because what had happened in 1972 and the awful year before when all of the children were disappearing for some unknown reason, but now, this year, I want to bring it back. Now Severus, I need to ask you an important question and you have to promise that you wont tell the others."

"I promise headmaster, not even a word of your question will get out of this room…"

"Good, now my question is; Do you know another school that would be willing to perpetrate in the TriWizard tournament?"

Severus thought about the question for a while before a suitable answer came to his mind, "What about the schools in the western hemisphere?"

Dumbledore looked into empty space for a while, thinking about the answer. Then he started to nod his head in approval, "What a wonderful idea my dear boy, that is one thing that I would never thought about…"

Severus said a low 'Thank you' as he got up and excused himself, remembering that he as a 3 o'clock meeting with the other heads.

"Oh and one more thing Severus…" Dumbledore said as he got up and went to his pet phoenix, Fawkes.

"Yes Headmaster?"

"Remind me when school starts, to give Slytherin house 50 points for your wonderful idea…"

Severus caught himself from smiling as he nodded his head and left to the meeting.

* * *

Then September the 1st came…

The first day of school has officially started…

Severus sighed as he safely tucked away his journal in his front pocket and stood at the head of the feasting tables.

While taking a quick glace over his side, he instantly notice the girls were missing and the boys were just standing there, waiting for something to happen…

The next few hours went by in a flash…

All the first years tried to put a brave face on as Professor McGonagall called their names one by one…

At the end, Slytherin house was first by having three more students than Gryffindor and Ravenclaw being last.

"All right students, quite down so you can finally eat…" Dumbledore said as he moved his hands downwards motion to show the students that he needed their attention.

'Bloody hell, the hall got quite fast…' Severus thought to himself as look up to see Dumbledore standing up on his chair.

"After careful thinking and planning, I have considering bring back the wizard tournament, in hopes to strengthen the alliance in our brethren and sisters schools but what happened in the last tournament, I know deep in my old heart, that they will deny our invasion. But fear not! This time, not will I invite our brethren and sisters but I will invite our cousins from the western hemisphere."

The whole hall was filled with mummers and talk about the schools in the western side of the world.

Soon a loud booming voice filled the air, "Silence!"

Everybody stopped and looked at the headmaster.

It was quite for a few moments, until that is James Potter jumped to his feet and pound the table with is fist, "Headmaster, I know it's wrong to question you, but why do you what to invite other schools instead of not doing at all and I know that the other schools weren't originally your idea, but who what its?"

Dumbledore squinted his eyes for a split moment before looking over the Slytherin table to see Severus looking at him for a moment and then back at James, giving him a quick nod as he let out a grin.

"My dear boy, the reason I want to do this is because I feel like we need to strength our bond with other schools, epically the one called Thornsnadale. And the one who gave me the wonderful idea, was somebody I couldn't really say but he was a very good being a Slytherin snake."

All of the other houses looked at the Slytherin table… shooting looks at them…

The Slytherin only gave the looks back as they sneered at them.

"Ah! And before I forget in a matter of two weeks. The headmistress and few of the students from Thornsnadale will becoming over to Hogwarts to let us know personally if the other schools accept or not…

Severus stopped his glare shooting towards a Ravenclaw and looked up the headmaster as he watched him raised his hands above his head and told him the feast has began.

"Oh and yes one more thing…" Dumbledore said as he put down his fork.

Everybody either looked up or look to the side as they watched their headmaster tap his chin, as he a look of thought came upon his face.

"50 points to Slytherin house…" he finally said as he picked up his fork again and started to eat his meal.

Slytherin house cheered as the other houses began to opposed.

* * *

Oh! And one more thing, I might do a time jump, oh about say…two weeks? And since Thornsnadale will be the official school to decide to see of a wizard tournament will presume, if so, then who will show up?

Who will be enemies?

And who will be allies?

All you have to do is give me a quick review and I'll start writing a new chapter quickly…


	17. Ch 17: It’s Way Better Than The Journals

First things first, I would like to say thank you too…

Rustedfromtherain - thank you and I'm happy that you love this story and it's reviewers like you that make me stair at the computer screen on hours on end until I get something that sounds remotely good…

Redtippedquill - well I'll try my best in the is chapter…

Eunnie - thank you and the plot came to be when I was watching Tonks changing hair to different colors and her features and the part of the movie when Remmy introduces the class to a boggart… well that and it just so happened that love urban ledges and folktales…

And a special thanks to redtippedquill for the wonderful review and the inspiration that came along with it because at first I was just gonna do the part where the transportation comes in and lands at Hogwarts and stop right there but your review gave me the small push to write more and more until it sounded right and I fair and even with all three houses, so this chapter goes to you!

And also, I know that this chapter is kind've confusing, but just read the first of the paragraphs at each braking point to understand where everybody is standing at. But other than that, enjoy this chapter…

* * *

Chapter 17: It's Way Better Than The Journals

Two weeks came and went since Dumbledore announced that Thornsnadale will becoming personally to tell the whole school about the final decision.

And for the past four days, Severus has been trying to get hold of Aura and try to get something from her but a few times, he did say a few things about the wizard tournament but Aura always made an excuse about either she had to go to bed, or she was about go patrolling or it was her headmistress.

But one time, she did tell him that she got caught talking to him by the headmistress personally and asked her about what is her actions, with a mysterious journal no less?

Severus began to wonder about who else knew about his betrothed. His family, her family and her friends…but he trust them through Aura…the headmaster…her headmistress…

He let out a groan as he rounded the corner to find Potter and Evans making out near the window.

Rolling his eyes in discuss as he did a 180 and went back the other way…

He felt his Slytherin side come up when he spotted Mrs. Norris roaming through the hallways.

Already knowing how to handle a Kneazle through Shadow, he gently picked up Mrs. Norris from the underbelly and took her where the location where the two Gryffindors.

Before she got the chance to protest about being touched, Severus let her go and went down the hallway where Mrs. Norris was coming from.

In matter of seconds, he saw ball of brown fur flash by him and took a sharp right at the corner.

'Slytherin 1, Gryffindor…0' Severus said to himself as he nodded towards Flint and found a nice insulated spot and try to get the hold of Aura again.

"But we weren't doing anything, I swear!"

Severus smirked as he heard Potters voice going further and further down the hallway.

* * *

Two weeks ago, leading up till now…

Aura was happily stuffing her suet case again after she got final word from the headmistress what Thornsnadale, the all boys school in Mexico and the all girls school in Canada, would be participating in the wizards tournament.

Aura picked up her head as she notice that the room became silent as they heard low sobbing and feet shuffling as somebody came it the Buttons common room.

Everybody practically dropped what they were doing and watched as Mary came in. Using one hand to balance her weight against the wall and the other hand was covering the blackness that was forming around her left eye.

Mary fell to her knees as she wiped the blood that was coming down from the busted lip.

All of the girls rushed to their 'sister' aid as they did what ever in necessary to give some comfort to her.

"I've did it…I've finally did it…" Mary said as she started to lean to the closes girl.

"Wha' do talkin' 'bout darlin'?" Maria said as wrapped her arms Mary in comforting manner.

"I've broken up with Kyle…" Mary said in a weak voice before she passed out from thing that she just went through.

Kyle Joshen. 6th year member at Thornsnadale. Quidditch captain and one of the beaters for his team, the Henry Horriblis house a.k.a. the bears.

He was mainly what every older schooled girl wanted in a boyfriend.

Kyle was tall, lightly tanned from all the games and practices that he played through and he had thick black wavy hair with pricing gray eyes.

But all in all, he's a low filthy scum that cheated on Mary numerous of times but she was too blinded by love to see what was really going on…

And this is the last final time and he will learn his place today…

Aura got up and headed towards the doors, already knowing Kyle's main fear…

Everybody waited were they were staying at with small smiles growing on their faces.

Soon a blood curled scream filled the empty hallways but it sounded from a boy.

About five minutes the girls head the scream, Aura came walking back in, dusting some invisible dirt off from her dress and with a satisfied smile on her face.

Everybody laugh when Aura transformed her body into a big black shaggy dog, as she let out a playful bark and she chased her tail for a moment before she changed back…

* * *

Two weeks has exactly passed…

It was the day has finally arrived to find out if wither Hogwarts will be hosting another tournament or not.

Severus blinked as he poked at his eggs a tiny bit before putting his fork down and let out a deep sigh as he placed his face in his hands.

Bellatrix gave back the plate of eggs back to her fiancé, Rodolphus and was about to ask Severus the plate of toast but to find Severus unresponsive.

"Severus?" Bellatrix said in a low tone that only her and Severus could hear.

Her only response was a low muff sound from the still form of the head-boy next to her.

She really didn't like to poke her nose into somebody else's business but when her lord told her and Rodolphus to look after Severus through out the rest of the school year and prepare him to join the dark side.

Knowing it was a great honor for her epically when she accepted the assignment and she gladly told about Severus betrothed with a girl from a different school but with a snake also.

He didn't say anything but just nodded his head as he waved her off.

"Severus, you must tell what's wrong, lessons start in a matter of minutes and…"

Before Bellatrix could say anything else a loud train horn was heard all over the room.

Everybody rushed to the windows to see a large blue train riding in the air, doing summersaults like a dragon would do.

It flew towards the East side windows and jerked up fast before it got a chance of touching the windows.

The sound traveled over head as it appeared the West side the windows and flew to the open court yard.

All the students looked at each other as they heard windows rattling as if a powerful wind force was trying to push them in…

The room lost it's sun light as dark and heavy clouds filled the sky.

The students looked back at the Western windows to see a twister but something was inside of it…

Before any questions could be asked, the dark sky broke apart to see a light brown but big sail boat floating in the air.

All the students gasped as they saw the batten fell from the mass. It was a symbol of a ancient god of some sort from another land but with a closer look, it was the figure of the sun and the moon looking at each other.

But when it changed back to the original symbol, they didn't say anything.

After the flying ship left the view, a loud animal call rang though the air.

Everybody ran to the Eastern windows…

Everybody gasped they saw a heard of flying Elk in the sky, pulling a bright red carriage with two sleighs at the bottom instead of the usual wheels, with white trimming and behind it was a light breeze of white maple leafs floating behind them, but vanished in the wind before it had a chance to touch the earth.

Then everybody turned their attention to see the headmaster moving his hands about almost to tell the students to go back to their receptive seats.

The student ran back to their seats as Flint pushed one of the doors gently and ran towards the headmaster, whispered something in his ear, pointed the doors with his thumb and stepped back to waited the answer from Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded his head as Filet took off again.

"Students, I have important announcement to tell you all, the school of Thornsnadale had gladly accepted our invitation and so they are here to tell us about the answers that we most desperately need. I need you to help welcome me to the school of The Thornsnadale Academy and their Headmistress, Lady Alihandera Falcon-Espinoza."

Severus looked up from his hands to see four lines of different colors walked in the room and separated to the tables that matched their own colors.

He instantly notice that the students were wearing these hats that he has never seen before but his attention was directed to see a lady, who was about in her later twenties, walking in the middle of the walkway before walking up the steps to stand by Dumbledore.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, thank you for inviting my school and I can't say enough that it is such a great honor for it." Espinoza said as she turned her attention back to the students, "But tell me this Headmaster, what is a best way to combine two items that have different things but have one common goal."

Dumbledore thought for a moment and he came up an answer…he knew it had to be something with marriage.

But all he did was just shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I haven't gotten a single clue…"

Espinoza smile grew bigger as she leaned forward gently, "Though marriage, dear headmaster…"

Everybody stopped what they were doing to look at Espinoza with shock in their eyes.

"And it just so happens that one of your students are betrothed to one of my students."

Dumbledore didn't say anything as he nodded his head, knowing who she's talking about.

"And I'm sure you received a copy of the acceptant form from the both parents for them to say that they are fine with it…"

Dumbledore didn't say nothing as he nodded his head again.

"Now I don't know about you Headmaster, but I do believe it is the best time to do it right now, wouldn't you say?"

Severus gulped as he pulled out his letter again from his front pocket that he received from his mother a few days ago, but with studying, being the head of his house and trying to get into contact with Aura, he never got a chance to really sit down and read it all the way through.

Before he got the chance to open it back up again, he name was called by the headmaster.

He shoved down his nerves and walked up to the headmaster with his head held up high.

"My boy, I'm sure you know what Espinoza and I are talking about, but this is really up to you…"

"As long Aura agrees with it, then so do I!"

As if Headmistress Espinoza smile couldn't grow any bigger, it did…

Espinoza made a quick signal to one of the girls from the rattlesnake house to come up with her.

Severus could feel his heart speed up when a young woman step forward, while keeping her hat down and went to stand by Severus.

His eyes flew to her neck and did a noticeable hard blink as he notice the same set of neck choker along with the wristbands that he got for Aura for her birthday and for Christmas, was on this young lady possession.

"What I said earlier is true, a young man from Hogwarts and young lady from my school are going to be in untied in holy matrimony and thus Hogwarts and Thornsnadale will be finally combined."

"I bet she's butt ugly…" came a voice from the Gryffindor table.

Everybody looked over to see Potter and a bunch of his friends snickering all round him.

Espinoza didn't say anything sent a glare to the table before asking Aura to remove her hat.

Wither it their mouths hanging open or their eyes bulging out; the boys couldn't help but to stair at Aura's natural beauty.

Severus smirked as he reached over to gently grab Auras hand in his and brought her hand to his lips and kissed on top of the knuckles.

The girls from the rattlesnake house cheered as the men could only snicker as they notice a light pink blush settled on their friend and sisters face.

Severus took the hint to go back to his table as a he felt a pat on his back.

"Lets us continue and help Mistress Espinoza to welcome the other schools." Dumbledore said as he moved back and allowed Espinoza to take the floor.

"Now, let us welcome the headmaster and his house for young men that is off the coast of Cancun, Mexico…"

She wasn't able to finished her sentence as a group of young and strong young men came through the large double doors.

Most of the older students from Hogwarts were etching off of there seats as they eyed them, they wanted something to happened.

But everybody just watched as some of the girls from Thornsnadale came up to some of the young men, bowed or curtsied as they the small group of young men started to play a quick tune.

The student from Hogwarts sat back down but left there wands right next there plates.

Not even a second later, a dashing older man with lightly gray hair on his sideburns but had a small twinkle in each eye as he made a beeline to Espinoza.

The scowl on her face left as she opened her arms and embraced the man before her.

"And as I was saying, please welcome the headmaster and his house, San Pedro of the Sun, that is off the coast of Cancun, Mexico; my older brother, Don Jorge Falcon-Espinoza."

A loud round of applause rang threw the room as the headmaster of San Pedro took a step back and let his baby sister take the floor once again.

"Now please stay where you are as I introduce the headmistress and her house from Jasper National Park Canada, the house of Arctic Flora, Lady Marie Vigne Chéve-feuille."

A second later, a group of young ladies came marching through the doors as they went around Flint and with a snap there fingers, wooden rifles appeared from thin air and without looking up, they caught it perfectly in there hands. The technique that they showed awed the house of Hogwarts. As the show was coming to an end, some of the younger girls pulled out pedals from random flowers and threw them into the air as two older girls pulled out there wands and shot a spell at the falling pedals and from it, a giant, glowing pink elk appeared from it and right in front of Dumbledore and roared in his face before it faded into the wind.

Dumbledore didn't have a chance to blink as a younger looking woman but with years and wisdom written all over her face, appeared in the place of the elk, smirking as the look of shock on his face.

But while this was happening, two different houses but the same symbol and meaning and while there friends were introducing to one another two people sat next to each other.

The room fell silent as Severus looked over to see Aura looking at him, as if she was trying to absorbed every detail about him.

He felt the room almost came to complete stop when she spoke to him.

"Hello Severus…"

* * *

*squeals like a giggly school girl* ohmygosh!ohmygosh! I've finally did it! Severus and Aura finally saw each together, face-to-face!

I know that I hurt Mary, but it had to be…but I got bigger and better plans for and my friend, kyakaytoneroko, who put herself in Mary perceptive and gave me some wonderful ideas about what to do in the part Mary breaks up with Kyle and gave me another hint of who will be her next boyfriend…and if you're wondering…re-read about the part where Aura shape shifts and compare who does that…


	18. Chapter 18: What's next?

Come on guys…no reviews from chapter 17...that's really hurtful man, that's cold…

Chapter 18: What's next?

Severus looked up and looked around him and Aura to see everybody in a 2-3 foot radius, staring at him, wondering what he was going to say next…

But Yoli saw this one and only chance to make fun of Aura pinkish cheeks, "Love is in the air… everywhere I look around…" She sang in a soft voice, almost like the man from the radio where she heard it from.

Severus nearly leaned back as he notice Aura's blue eyes widen in shock.

Soon, almost like in a blink of an eye, a low 'Thump' hollow like noise was heard next to Aura as her face went back to normal…but she had a small smile on her face.

Everybody's attention was directed to a low groan noise that was coming from somebody.

Yoli let out a playful cry like groan as she leaned forward, while both arms were crossed on her mid chest.

"I'm wounded…" Yoli said in a playful tone as she leaned her body towards Mary.

The students from Thornsnadale started to snicker as they watched Yoli antics while the house of Slytherins started to shift uncomfortably as they begin to wonder who these students really are…

* * *

The rest of the morning meal was peaceful, well until the Lios and the Gryffindors started to pull small but annoying pranks on the house of Crotalus and Slytherins.

Yoli clenched her hands as she felt another spoonful of the morning meal land on her robes.

Looking up to her headmistress, who shaking her head disapproval to her Lios and took a quick glance to her and gave a sharp nod.

"Excuse me, but Severus if you don't mind me asking…who do you hate the most in the school?" Yoli asked as she started to consecrate on her inner powers, making her hand turn into ice as it started to grow rapidly in size.

"James Potter…" Severus said as he crossed his arms over his chest as area around him started to get colder.

"Oh really now, so what house is he sitting in now?"

"The Gryffin-dorks that are right behind us…"

"All right then…so who would like to do the honors?" Aura said as she started to take out her wand.

Smiling to herself as she Maria and Mary raised their hands and started to rub their throats as if they were getting ready for singing session.

"What in Marlins name are they doing?" Bellatrix asked in a low suspicious voice, attracting a few other Slytherins around her.

* * *

"_Is it me or am I just going crazy?" _Maria asked under her breath in Spanish.

"Nope, one of them is defiantly is a werewolf all right." Mary said as she took another sip of her orange juice.

A evil smile came on their faces as they started to finished up their meal.

"Don't go too far girls, I want y'all two to be around this weekend, and not serving detention."

The three girls looked at each other for a moment before shaking their heads but was fighting the smiles that was forming on their faces.

Aura let out a low 'humm' noise from her lips as she quirked her eyebrow.

Before the girls were able to stand up, headmaster Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands to gain everyone's attention.

"It has occurred to me earlier that most of the houses have not settled in and is still adjusting to new environment, so I will only allowing for this time around for the time being. Since today is Thursday, I am canceling classes for the 5th years and up, for today and for tomorrow.

The 5th years and up began to clap as the sound of low groans began to fill the dinning hall.

"And another note on top of that, for the other houses, all of your permission slips that granted for you to walk to your neighboring markets and are being transferred to over here, so you can do the same."

A Dumbledore sat down the head master for the all boys school stood up and started to repeat everything that was just spoken but in Spanish.

After he was done, the boys began to nod their head in approval as they finished their meal.

"Don Victor, I am please to let you know that my best potions master is currently making a serum that allows your students to speak and understand the English language."

"_Mucho gracias _Señor Dumbledore, and I will say again, I am most honored for you to invite my school for such festivities."

"Well than I must say that I'm also honored that you have accepted my invitation."

A small smile form on Victors lips as he turned his attention back to his students before eating the rest of his breakfast.

* * *

"_The one to the left?"_

"_No, the one with the dirty blond hair, he's the one…"_

"_But not the one with the curly black hair?"_

"_No, I smell something from him, but I really don't know what yet…"_

"_Ah, well then that's good then…"_

"_Yeah, I know right…HEY! What are you saying?"_

Mary let out a lady like giggle as she and Maria neared the Gryffindor table.

"Well look at what the lions dragged in, huh mates!"

A wave of low laughter and snickering was heard going up and the table, but only few of the Gryffindor girls didn't do anything.

"_The retard with the glasses, he must be James…"_

"_Yep…"_

"Now, now us noble English gentlemen don't understand the gibberish that were floating out through your mouth."

Mary eyes widened in shock as she quickly looked over to see Maria hand clenching into at fist.

"Yo! _Vato! _You were saying what? Huh?"

Some of the anger left Maria as she a sent drifted towards her 'I know that voice and that smell…'

"Fabian? Cousin, is that you?" Maria asked as she looked over to the side, to see her cousin standing up and walking towards her.

"What! You already forgotten about me, and what it's only about a month since the last family reunion."

Maria smiled as Fabian open his arms and gave his cousin as near bone crushing hug.

"You know that I'm playing, and nobody told me that you got accepted into that fancy-dancy school."

"Well it was a surprised to me too, and papi said that the _señoritas_ were getting too close to me and who can blame them…"

Before Maria could say anything, a loud genuine laughter came beside her and fell the to the floor helplessly.

"Oh please stop, oh please for the love of god, please I can't take it anymore!" Mary said as she put an arm her around herself, "Oh my tummy hurts now…"

"Now that is over, can you both…"

Sirius was cut off as an inhumane snarl vibrated through the air.

"Listen you pathetic little piece of shits," Everybody visibly leaned away from Fabian, eyes widening in fear, as they took special note as in the difference tone in his voice and the facial features.

"You talk smack to _mi primo de bebé _one more time or talk down about our cultures, it would be the only thing that would be audible coming out of the gaping holes that your called mouths. And you!" Fabian said as he turned his attention directly towards the quite blond to the left, "I know WHAT you really are son, _porque_ myself and my cousin here are the same as you, but that will not stop me from tearing you limb from limb, we gotta stand together for each other, _comprenda_!"

The quite teen only nodded his head as Fabian stand up striate and got control of himself as he faced the two Buttons.

"Now as an real gentleman, allow me to take you _señoritas_ both back your seats before returning to my own."

Maria and Mary accepted the simple jester as Fabian brought out both arms and offered both to them.

* * *

Few of the girls from Crotalus smiled sheepishly as Fabian walked back to his table.

Maria only rolled her eyes as she shooed off her cousin back to his table.

"Now that was something new…" Yoli said as she looked at the ice forming at her nails.

"What?"

"A house from a neighboring school helping out another school with out even asking anything form them…"

Mary stopped eating for a moment and had look of thought on her face as she started to think about something.

"Hey guys, I just thought of something, if the all boys are here, then that would mean…"

"STALKER!"

Everyone froze to turn around to see a young girl wearing the same uniform as the all the girls school from Canada.

The house of Crotalus visibly relaxed as they saw Yoli stand up and hugged the girl coming towards them.

"Stalker, how are you doing stalker?"

"I'm doing fine stalker, how about you?"

"Doing great stalker, and it's fancy seeing you here…"

"I know right, and the school didn't tell me nothing about…"

Aura gently nudged Severus from under the table as she put some eggs on a piece of toast.

Severus nearly shook his head from the scene before him…

"Don't look, they're ice maidens, and cousins…"

Severus looked at her for a moment but decided to ask later on…

And for now, he was content of the things that are going around him.

But he still can't shake off the feeling that the somebody was staring strait at him…

* * *

And really…at least one review would be nice…


	19. Chapter 19: Today is not everyone's day…

Ehanda – well here you go!

Eunnie – well here you go! And sorry to leave out hanging, I just got ahead on some chapters.

Heartless-and-Suicidal - thank you, but no I won't get annoyed if you go OMG, or even ADM! But what really annoys me when there about 20 'likes' in one sentence…it gets LIKE very annoying, but other than that, go crazy!

Jahbari write - thank you and I have chapter 20 almost done.

* * *

Chapter 19: Today is not everyone's day…

Right after breakfast, Severus and the some of Slytherins, showed where their scaly cousins were going to be staying at but along of the way, Mary couldn't help but to notice that the boy with blond hair was staring at Maria with an odd look in his eyes. Remembering that Maria told her during breakfast that he too was a werewolf and to top it all off, the full moon is coming within a few days…

Letting out a whimper, Mary went around to Maria's other side and tried to hide herself from him.

She guess he got the hint as Maria stopped in her tracks and had a mini stair down with him before he went off his own direction.

"What just went on?" Yoli asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Nothing really, I guess he just learned his place…" Maria said as she placed her hand on Mary's back and gave her genital push to give her the hint to move on.

"Now, this is where the girls will be staying at and I'll give you a password for the door later on today and away from everyone open ears…"

The girls from Thornsnadale nodded their heads as Bellatrix mumbled the password under her breath and stepped in first as the rest of girls followed her in but went back for a moment as Aura was about to step in herself.

"Oh pardon me for not tell you earlier, but since you are head girl for your girls, you are allowed to have the head girls room…"

Aura eyes widened in surprised as she stepped back for a moment. "And were is that, if you don't mind me asking…"

"Oh just follow Severus, he will show you the way…"

Aura nodded her head again as she curtsied to Bellatrix and went on her way.

But Aura didn't see the grin that plastered on Bellatrix face as the painting closed because now, Bellatrix has something to report to the dark lord.

* * *

"And this is where you will be staying gents." Severus said as led the men from Thornsnadale in.

Severus nearly smirked as he saw a few men nodding there heads in approval as both house colors were blended perfectly and the bed were also made larger to accumulate to make them feel more like home.

"Lunch will be starting at 11:30 sharp and ends at 2, and if you get lost, don't fret, just ask any Slytherin by or ask Flint as he passes by…"

Severus stopped for a moment as he watched few of the men had the look of thoughts on there faces, as he was about to start up again, a low animal sound broke through the talking and made everyone look down to see a black fur ball rubbing against Severus pant leg.

"Is that…a kneazle?"

* * *

"All right now; this room is the lounging area for the mains and here is your room for the stay…"

Aura picked her head in the large and flushed room as she went back into the lounging room.

As she sat herself, Severus moved across the room and allowed a few other fellow classmates walk in and drop off Auras' baggage.

Her heart was beating in her chest as she started to play with the hem of her hat.

"Aura!"

"Humn?"

"I was calling for you! I wanted to know if you wanted to put your things away now or wait till after lunch?"

"I think I'm gonna wait till after lunch, my stomach is not just feeling right."

"Do you think it could be the long ride from over here?"

"No, it's not that, I'm actually used to things like that, but I think…I know what…who…it is…"

A quick look of confused passed his eyes as he moved the baggage away and allowed Aura to take the lead to the girls room.

"What do you mean Aura…"

A look a worry-ness passed her eyes as a storm of questions kept on passing her eyes.

"Aura, you know that you can trust me…"

Aura looked up in time to see Severus locked eyes with her though the mirror as he quickly turned around to bring in another one of her boxes.

"Severus, can I ask you a question…"

A small jester was made as he moved his wand again and placed a smaller box on her dresser.

"It's about your headmaster…"

That got his attention…

Severus looked up to see Aura looking around the room and then to the window that showed the perfect view of the forbidden forest.

"Do you felt something when I got up there? Like something holding you down?"

Severus thought about it for a moment, "I did in the begging, when he found me and told my mother that I was going to be attending Hogwarts but I always thought because my magic hasn't been improved it, why? Why do you ask?"

"Because it's a spell that I've felt before. A spell that allows the other user to determine how strong his or her opponent is going to be…but the question why did he do it to me?"

Auras question got Severus thinking.

After a moment, Aura got up and excused herself as she went into her room, saying that she's going to rest for a while before talking with her headmistress.

Severus waited until the door closed as he got up and went to talk her headmistress first.

* * *

After the cloths and the rest of the personal items were put up, the girls form all three schools started to fill up the hallways and started to talk.

The first discussion that came up was the excitement of quad-wizards cup that was going to be announced at supper time.

Hell, some bets were already being put down as who will be first and so on and so forth.

But like any other girls, they love to gossip.

Word was going around already that Severus is only getting with Aura because of her historical background.

But it was also said that the reason why both Espinoza's have accepted the invitations it was because they wish to challenge the notorious werewolf, Fenrir Greyback, for his rights and area that he has control over.

And so far, most of them are already talking about Who-shall-not-be-named going against Dumbledore. Who's going on what side and what they thought about the whole thing.

"Well I for one don't really like to pick sides…"

"And why not?"

"Because I really don't know is going on. Like who started the war or who is really the mastermind behind the whole thing…"

The groups of girls were quite for moment, as a million of thoughts ran though their heads.

* * *

He was only a few turns away from reaching the headmasters office.

In a flash, a white blur shot right in front of him and pushed him into the wall.

A small sound of "uff" escaped his mouth as he quickly turned to see a medium white dog started to morph back into a girl.

But this wasn't any other girl, Mary had her eyes closed the mussel began to form into her mouth as the hair went back to normal looking skin.

"What?"

"Not what, but where? As in, where is Aura?"

"Back at the perfect bedrooms."

"All right but why were you such in a hurry for?"

"I need to ask your headmistress a simple question that happened earlier in the day."

Mary looked at Severus for a moment before she placed her hand on her chin and began to walk back and forth but stopped after a few moments.

"Tell Yoli to follow you back to Aura, but tell Maria to meet me near the entrance to the great halls."

Severus was about to retaliate but kept his comments to himself as Mary eyes changed green to blue as her body morphed back to the white dog that he saw a few moments ago.

Without skipping a beat, Mary turned around and started to head towards the direction of the great hall…

But it donned on him as he realized that she took the wrong turn as she took a right and if she read his mind, the sound of nails clicking stopped and came back around and started to go the other way.

Severus didn't saying as he turned around and started to go his own way.

* * *

"So, you're telling me that Severus has finally met his bride-to-be?"

"Yes my lord."

"Good, very good. You have done yourself well young one. Rise Bellatrix!"

The hooded figure slowly rose but still kept its head down, hoping not to anger her dark lord in anyway.

"Look up Bellatrix, you have such a young, flawless face, you really should show it out more."

Bellatrix curtsies as she thanked the dark lord in a low tone manner.

"My fellow friends," Voldemort started out in a harsh and loud tone to gain everyone's attention, "It would seem that my plan has taken a different turn, but fret not, this is wonderful news that comes in a very rare time, and we will take this an advantage to our own and soon the dark will reign supreme!"

Cheers erupted the large room as book appeared in Bellatrix hands and with a wave of dismissal, Voldemort left the room in a puff of black smoke.

It was only then when the last wizard left, Bellatrix walked across the room and called out for the large object that was tucked in the corner of darkest shadows.

"Wolf."

"Witch."

"I need to remind you of something that I overheard you talking with my brother-in-law."

"Oh? And that would be?"

"Your kind and higher education."

The dark object was quite for a moment before a dark chuckle broke out of his deep throat. "Oh yes, that. Why? Do you need to add something posteriors to Malfoys' case?"

"Oh no, I just wish to say that he was wrong and I saw firsthand that your kind can succeed in getting a higher education."

"What? As in getting graduated from that lousy school?"

"No, as in becoming a headmaster…"

Pricing light blue eyes narrowed and a flash of yellow passed through.

"Or even becoming a headmistress"

This got the object attention.

"Yes Fenrir, Severus bride-to-be, Aura, her headmistress is the same one at the school and to top it all off, her and her brother, also a headmaster, are both…"

"Werewolves…"

"Yes, and now if you don't mind, that loony old wizard of my so called headmaster put a spell on Aura and it's greatly affecting her, so I must take my leave, good day."

Without waiting for a reply, Bellatrix appeared away, leaving the werewolf to think on his own.

"An unmated female werewolf and she's nearby, things couldn't get any easier can it?"

An evil chuckle left his sharp fangs as he jumped out of the window and went his own way.

* * *

Please review!

oh btw, in my other story, UNDER THE MOONRAYS some you-know-what! made a comment that the Fenrir in that story was too much of a sissy and my charter for that story was a Mary-Sue...OH HELL NO! so be warned if you see alot revising in that story because I'm making that Fenrir just like this Fenrir!


	20. Chapter 20: All around us…

Chapter 20: All around us…

* * *

Her head…her head was only thing that was pounding.

She thought if she untied her hair, it would go away or at least eased up a bit, but it didn't work. And now she could feel two bumps forming on top of her head.

But that wasn't the only thing, but her back began to hurt and started to feel uncomfortable.

Then it came to her…

This wasn't an ordinary spell that sneaky old bastard used on her, it had to do with her blood line, if not one, then it had to been both.

"Oh dear Merlin, where's my friends when I need them?"

* * *

"So if that will all right with the rest of you, Hogwarts Brethren will be a special guest by the quad-wizards tournament, but under any circumcises, they will not participate what so ever in any of the matches."

The two Eastern Schools, one that hold all men and the other all women, nodded slowly as they agreed to the plan as the other three Western hemisphere heads nodded as Dumbledore adjourned the small meeting and watched them get up and started to gather the information that was given to them.

The all-girls school headmistress was the one to leave first and then it was two siblings that were left.

"Headmaster…"

"Please dreary, call me Dumbledore."

Ali's eye involuntary twitched as she held back her anger before the older man, "Yes, Dumbledore, can I ask you a quick question?"

"Please do so."

"Thank you. My question is, what kind of spell did you place upon my perfect pupil?"

The sparkle in his blue eyes instantly died as Dumbledore began to notice the physical appearance on Espinoza's facial features. And he also took note about the man behind also changing but he was keeping a close eye on his sister. Where they the same kind or of the same clan?

"Dumbledore?"

"Yes! Ah, well, I did feel something coming off of your student and I had a fear it would be something dreadful if it would came out and lash out on both of them."

Ali didn't buy it of one moment as she made herself change her features back to normal, as if she was physically telling the old coot that she believes him.

"Oh my, you sense it too! I thought I was the only one? But I'm happy that you caught it just in time before it had the chance to strike."

The sparkle began to return to Dumbledore eyes he grabbed another lemon drop before leaning back into his chair and lacing his fingers together.

"I hope my answer fits to your question Ms. Espinoza."

"Oh yes sir, good day to you!"

"And to the both of you."

Both siblings quickly bowed their heads as they left the office.

Once they were far enough away from the gargoyle, Ali took a deep breath in and began to talk, "For some reason, I just don't believe him…"

"Same here sister, but for now we have to play his little game before we start investigating."

"Yes, you are right. And for now, give warning to your boys and while I tell mine, as I start looking for a counter spell of some sort but before I do that, I must check up on her."

They both gave each other a quick glance before they broke out into a run; the bother went one direction, towards his students and the sister went to the other, hoping that it's not too late to reverse the spell.

* * *

The jumbles of scents made her confused in the first place, it's like one moment, she was sure that she was heading in the right direction but when she turned the corner, she was back right where she started.

A loud and pitiful whine escaped her as she sat on her hind legs and then crossed her two front paws and placed her head down, as her two bright blue eyes were darting back and forth as the numerous hallways before her.

"Oh Aura, I am so sorry…I have fai…"

"Hey! You there!"

Her ears and head perked up as she caught sight a black shaggy dog trotting towards her.

"Now what fabulous pieces of specimen like you are doing all alone?"

Mary knew she was in her human form, her face would be bright red but thankfully, she was still in her animagus form.

"If you must know, I need to locate the grand hall."

"May I ask why?"

"Again, if you really must know, a dear friend of mine was cursed as she was standing beside her betrothed."

The black dog before had already a grin on the side of his face but for some reason after she explained herself, the grin broke into a full smile, showing the rows of pearly and sharp teeth.

"Oh please don't tell me it's that girl who is forced to spend her miserable days with Sevell…"

Her limit of this bastard and his cocky attitude has pushed her over the edge, and now it's talking down about someone that is somewhat a new friend to her.

"ENOUGH! I've had enough!" she started to force her body back to her original state, "I will not stand for this idiotic and I am not…"

"You not what?"

Mary made herself blind as she took in the person standing before her. Then it donned her, she remembered who this person was.

"Nothing, but keep in mind, I attack first then answer questions later."

Mary didn't say anything as she roughly bumped shoulders with Sirius and then started to take on a new direction towards the main hall.

"Well that's wonderful to know, but don't you still would like to know the directions towards the main hall?"

The sound of feet stopped the right the moment he said that.

"Keep on going forward and then take the third door to the left and head down the stair well and it should be straight ahead!"

The only replay Sirius got was the sound of nails clicking on the floor. Then it hit him…what is really going on? The Marauders side of him came up at the last moment before he revered back into his animal side and started to follow Mary.

"Excuse me love! Wait up!"

* * *

Bellatrix held the now shrunken book in her hand as she started to push some of the younger houses around and out of her way.

She felt some of the younger ones glare at her but she just shot them a look that they backed down.

After a moment, she began back on her mission to see what was going on to Severus betrothed.

A password passed under her breath as the door way opened and quickly closed as her other foot went in.

A simple and sweet smile passed through her face as she raised her hand to knock…

But when she so, a loud and booming roar vibrated the heavy wooden door and part of the room.

Bellatrix felt her heart freeze and as chills went up and down her spine as her body froze as it was.

* * *

A few moments ago…

Her brown eyes kept on darting around the massive collection of hallways; her heart was speeding up as her eyes and right thumb started to twitch in frustration.

Usually was the calmest out of the group but right at this moment…she felt like a first year all over again…

A growl came from the back of her throat as she slammed her fist to the wall next her. A startled squeak came from somewhere behind her as she looked up and caught sight of the boy from earlier, the one with werewolf sent but now…the sent was very weak, almost if he or something is trying to hide it…

But why?

"I'm deeply sorry, I caught you at a wrong time, see you…"

"Wait! I need some help!"

Something changed in his eyes for a moment as he locked eyes with her.

"I know you understand what my cousin said this morning and this is the perfect time to get back on his good side…"

He was silent for a while as his shifted from side to side for a moment but then he took in a deep sigh and opened his mouth to speak.

"What do I need to do?"

Maria took in another deep breath in though her nose but still the smell of too many scents filled her senses.

"Too many people went down this hallway but I need help locating a few places."

Another shiver visibly ran though his body but this one wasn't of fear.

"Where do you need to go?"

"The main hall where we all got together."

"Okay, just followed me and I'll take you there."

"Thank you…"she hesitated for a moment before she thought about the next thing, "My name is Maria…Maria-Lynn Falcon"

"Remus John Lupin and your last name, is it spelled like the bird?"

"Yes!"

Remus let out a sigh before turning around began to walk towards the direction on the main hall.

"Sorry…"

"What for?"

"About earlier, my friends embarrassed you and your other friend like that."

A simple smile graced her lips as her heart fluttered twice but then she quickly shooed it off and caught up with his long and un-even strides."

"That's all right…"

"No it isn't! You are the only one that I practically meet face to face without one of us trying to throw dagger looks at one another!"

Another blow to her stone like heart!

"Yeah, it's just like I'm so used to having to see my clan time after time; it's like were the only ones that are alive…"

Remus kept his head down as he quickly turned down another hallway.

"I picked up on your sent just now…"

"Really?"

"Yes, but there is something wrong with it?"

"Oh?"

"Yes, I can smell some kind of magic going around you, almost trapping you? Why is that?"

A look of fear quickly passed though Remus features but he picked up his pace kept on walking.

"What did it…"

A gasp passed through her lips as his face passed by the morning sun, allowing all the visible scars to come out more."

"What the fuck?"

The British wolf-teen frozen in his tracks as the American she-wolf roughly grabbed his chin and forced it shine more into the sun.

"Who the fuck did this to you?"

Embarrassed about his inner self, Remus gently got hold of her wrist and pulled it down.

Her other hand shot up as she quickly maneuvered so that now she was holding his wrist.

Maria hand grabbed hold at the end of his sleeve and pushed it up. She just stood there in shock as her mind began to absorb the numerous scars going up and down his arm.

Not needed to guess that his other arm and other part of his body had the same results.

She looked up, her eyes locked with his as tears began to pool at the bottom of her eyes, "Why? Why did you do this to yourself?"

"I had to…"

"Why!"

"I just did! I was always been by myself, the man, that monster, who made me this way, was never around to give me guidance, but he always expected me to keep running to him!"

"God Remus, I'm so sorry, I didn't know…"

"That's quite all right, you're seventh person how now knows something about me."

Maria let out a soft laugh as pulled out her hanker shift and started to wipe away the unshed tears from her eyes.

"Well since it would only be fair, let me tell you about my clan and my family member that you meet just a few hours ago."

Whatever happened just a few moments ago, was all lifted off as a werewolf who was born into the life she has always knew, was talking freely to another werewolf who was brought into the same world as hers but under another impression.

* * *

Hum, how odd…no reviews for chapter 19…review for this one please!


End file.
